Iron Man
Anthony Edward „Tony” Stark – geniusz, miliarder i filantrop, a także były prezes Stark Industries. Wykorzystując swój wielki majątek i wyjątkową techniczną wiedzę, Stark cieszył się swoim ztylem życia jako playboy przez wiele lat, do czasu gdy został porwany przez Dziesięć Pierścieni. Ze swoim życiem na szali, Stark stworzył opancerzony kombinezon, którego użył, aby uciec od swoich porywaczy, wrócił do domu i został opancerzonym superbohaterem znanym jako Iron Man, który walczył przeciw terrorystom oraz jego byłym partnerem biznesowym Obadiah Stane'em. Starkowi podobała się sława, która przychodziła razem z jego nową sekretną tożsamością i postanowił podzielić się nią ze światem, publicznie ogłaszając się Iron Manem. Świeżo po pokonaniu swoich wrogów na całym świecie, Stark odkrył, że umiera z powodu swojego własnego reaktora łukowego, który zatruwał jego ciało, podczas gdy został wyzwany przez mściwego terrorystę, Ivana Vanko, który zamierzał zniszczyć jego dziedzictwo. Z powodu ich pomocy w obu tych bitwach, Stark niechętnie zgodził się na pełnienie funkcji konsultanta utrzymującej pokój agencji wywiadowczej pod dowództwem dyrektora Nicka Fury'ego T.A.R.C.Z.Y., gdzie wykorzystał swoją pozycję, aby ulepszyć swoją technologię, podczas początku związku z Pepper Potts. Gdy światu znowu coś groziło, Stark został przekonany, żeby dołączyć do Avengers i pomógł pokonać Chitauri i Lokiego. Z powodu bitwy, cierpiał na pourazową dolegliwość stresową, co doprowadziło do stworzenia przez niego Żelaznego Legionu, aby zabezpieczyć świat i pomóc mu od tego odstąpić. Zagrożenie ze strony Mandaryna, zmusiły Starka do powrotu do roli superbohatera, aby ochronić świat, jednak przez zbyt dużą pewność siebie naraził na niebezpieczeństwo swoich bliskich, a siebie samego pozostawił bezbronnego, kiedy jego dom został zniszczony. Stark kontynuował swoją misję i dowiedział się, że Aldrich Killian stał za atakami oraz że Trevor Slattery był tylko udawanym Mandarynem. W końcu Stark pokonał Killiana, prawie tracąc przy tym Pepper Potts. W nurcie bitwy, Stark zniszczył wszystkie swoje zbroje za pomocą protokołu Domówka. Aczkolwiek, gdy Avengersi ponownie zebrali się razem, z powodu wojny z HYDRĄ, Stark zbudował więcej pancerzy i wznowił swoją rolę jako Iron Man, pomagając im w pojmać Wolfganga von Struckera oraz zdobyć Berło Lokiego. Kiedy zagrożenie ze strony HYDRY w końcu minęło, Stark, z pomocą Bruce'a Bannera, zbudował Ultrona jako nową utrzymującą pokój sztuczną inteligencję, mającą chronić świat i pozwolić Avengersom odejść. Jednak Ultron wierzył, że to ludzkość jest zagrożeniem dla świata i w ten sposób, według jego programu, postanowił unicestwić ludzkość. Poprzez pracę Avengers, Ultron został pokonany, aczkolwiek nie obyło się bez straty w cywilach i wielu ludzi straciło życie. Po ofensywie Ultrona, Stark odszedł od aktywnej służby, wciąż nawiedzany przez swój udział w chaosie, jaki wywołała sztuczna inteligencja. Wina za stworzenie Ultrona i spowodowania takiego zniszczenia oraz straty w ludziach przekonały Starka do poparcia Porozumień Sokovii. Jednak własne silne poparcie Starka dla Porozumień doprowadziło do sporu z jego sojusznikiem Kapitanem Ameryką, który przeciwstawił się aktowi i temu, co znaczył dla drużyny. Kiedy Rogers kontynuował łamanie prawa, w celu ochrony Zimowego Żołnierza, Stark został zmuszony poprowadzić pościg za swoim dawnym sprzymierzeńcem, rozniecając wojnę bohaterów Avengers. W końcu Stark dowiedział się, że Helmut Zemo manipulował ich konfliktem i ponownie dołączył do swojego przyjaciela, tylko żeby dowiedzieć się, że Zimowy Żołnierz był odpowiedzialny za zamordowanie jego rodziców, co sprawiło, że z zemsty rozpoczął walkę z Rogersem i Barnesem, w której Rogersowi udało się wyłączyć zbroję i wygrać bitwę. Podczas gdy Rogers i Barnes pozostawali w biegu, Stark wrócił do Nowego Jorku, żeby zostać mentorem Spider-Mana i poprowadzić go do zostania lepszym bohaterem niż on sam. Stark oświadczył się Pepper Potts i został zwerbowany przez Doktora Strange'a i Bruce'a Bannera, aby bronić Ziemi przed Thanosem i Czarnym Zakonem. Strange został złapany, przez co Stark i Spider-Man postanowili ocalić go i udali się na Tytana, aby walczyć z Thanosem z pomocą Strażników Galaktyki. Później Stark walczył z Thanosem jeden na jednego i ledwo uniknął śmierci lecz Doktor Strange oddał Kamień Czasu Thanosowi w zamian za życie Starka. Stark ostatecznie przegrał i pozostał na Tytanie z Nebulą, obserwując jak ich sprzymierzeńcy zmieniają się w pył. Biografia Wczesne życie Kłopotliwe dzieciństwo Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark urodził się w piątek, 29 maja 1970 roku na Manhattanie w Nowym Jorku, jako syn Howarda i Marii Starków. Przed narodzinami syna Howard zatrudnił lokaja, Edwina Jarvisa. Jarvis stał się dobrym przyjacielem Tony'ego, podczas jego dorastania. Sprawował pieczę nad Tonym przez cały okres dzieciństwa. W dzieciństwie rzadko widywał ojca, którego opisywał jako „chłodnego” i „wyrachowanego”. Dorastając skłócił się z ojcem, który nigdy nie powiedział mu, że go kocha, czy nawet lubi. Ponieważ Tony był za młody, Howard nigdy nie wyjawił mu planów, jakie miał wobec niego. Ojciec Tony'ego bezustannie opowiadał o swoim przyjacielu, Kapitanie Ameryce, żeby zainspirować Tony’ego do osiągnięcia w życiu wielkich rzeczy, co jednak irytowało młodego Tony'ego Starka. Gdy miał cztery lata, stworzył swoją pierwszą płytkę drukowaną. W wieku niecałych siedmiu lat zbudował silnik motorowy typu V8. W wieku szesnastu lat wygrał 4. Doroczny Festiwal Projektantów Robotów M.I.T. Mając siedemnaście lat ukończył MIT jako najlepszy z roku. Podczas studiów poznał także Jamesa Rhodesa, z którym zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jedną z rzeczy, które irytowały Tony'ego w swoim dzieciństwie, była jego niania, która opiekowała się nim, aż skończył 14 lat. Kiedy uczęszczał do szkoły średniej, Stark włamał się do bazy danych Pentagonu, przez zakład ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Utrata rodziców Grudnia 1991 roku, kiedy Tony miał zaledwie 21 lat, Howard i Maria przygotowywali się do wyjazdu na parę dni, zostawiając go samego, chociaż jego ojciec pozostawał sceptyczny co do odpowiedzialności Tony'ego podczas ich nieobecności. Niestety, zginęli w wypadku samochodowym na Long Island, doprowadzając do tego, że Tony zatracił się w żałobie po ich śmierci. Przez parę miesięcy, partner biznesowy Howarda, Obadiah Stane, został tymczasowym dyrektorem generalnym w Stark Industries, do czasu aż Tony oficjalnie objął to stanowisko krótko potem. Jakiś czas później, rodzinny lokaj Tony'ego, który służył Starkom od lat, Edwin Jarvis, także zmarł. Dyrektor generalny Stark Industries Odbudowanie firmy Parę miesięcy później, Stark odziedziczył Stark Industries, zostając najmłodszym dyrektorem generalnym według firmy Fortune 500 w historii. Kiedy Stark wybudował swoją rezydencję, wyposażył ją w sztuczną inteligencję. Nazwał ją „Just a Rather Very Intelligent System” (Tylko tak jakby bardzo inteligentny system) – w skrócie J.A.R.V.I.S., na cześć swojego zmarłego lokaja i przyjaciela, Edwina Jarvisa, któremu często przypisywał odpowiedzialność za jego wychowanie. W końcu James Rhodes dołączył do United States Air Force i został łącznikiem pomiędzy Stark Industries oraz United States Armed Forces, dzięki czemu Stark zarobił miliardy dolarów. Pod przywództwem Starka z pomocą Obadiah Stane'a, Stark Industires szybko rozkwitła i stała się jedną z najbardziej zaawansowanych firm na świecie, tworząc nowe formy technologii na broń, które znacznie wyprzedzały swoje czasy. Tworzenie demonów W sylwestra 1999 roku, Stark, ze swoją uczoną kochanką Mayą Hansen, wziął udział w konferencji naukowej w Bernie w Szwajcarii. Tam Stark upił się tak bardzo, że ledwo mógł wygłosić przemowę, po czym wrócił na przyjęcie tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Podczas świętowania poznał naukowca imieniem Ho Yinsen, który przedstawił go doktorowi Wu, jednak Stark szybko ich zbył i ruszył dalej na przyjęcie. Podczas przechodzenia przez hotel, wraz z Happym Hoganem i Hansen, Stark arogancko unikał obdarowanego, ale kalekiego naukowca, Aldricha Killiana, który prosił o wsparcie pieniężne jego projektu Advanced Idea Mechanics. Kiedy zostali sami w windzie, Stark celowo powiedział mu, żeby zaczekał na niego na dachu budynku, aby przedyskutować jego pracę w Stark Industries, nie mając zamiaru przyjść na spotkanie. Po powrocie do pokoju hotelowego Hansen, Stark zajrzał do jej nowych badań nad projektem Extremis, który miał potencjał odtworzyć ludzkie członki, gdyby otrzymała wystarczająco dużo dofinansowania. Stark był osłupiony pomysłem, jednak Hogan był pod mniejszym wrażeniem i bawił się pobliską rośliną, pomimo tego, że mu zabroniono. Stark i Hansen następnie udali się do jej sypialni, gdzie kontynuowali flirtowanie, po czym zatopili się w namiętnym pocałunku. Aczkolwiek, Hogan nieumyślnie spowodował niewielką eksplozję dotykając rośliny, co spowodowało krótką chwilę paniki. Stark odesłał Hogana, po czym spędził noc z Hansen, zostawiając Killiana na mrozie na dachu, gdzie nawet rozważał popełnienie samobójstwa z całkowitego upokorzenia. Stark nie był świadomy cierpienia Killiana i obudził się następnego ranka, ukończył dla Hansen jej recepturę, po czym wyszedł i wrócił do domu, zostawiając ją. Testowanie broni w Arizonie Stark i James Rhodes udali się na demonstrację broni przy miejscu zwanym Yuma Proving Ground. Pepper Potts dała szczegóły broni generałom, podczas gdy Stark i Rhodes udali się do klubu nocnego. Stark cieszył się towarzystwem dwóch dziewczyn, podczas gdy Rhodes próbował przekonać go, aby nie leciał do Afganistanu na demonstrację broni. Następnie został zaatakowany przez mężczyznę, którego dziewczynę wcześniej uwiódł lecz Rhodes był w stanie pokonać napastnika. Stark, Rhodes i dziewczyny udali się do rezydencji Tony'ego Starka, aby kontynuować imprezę. Ostatni dzień wolności Po prezentacji udanej przeszłości Starka, James Rhodes otrzymał zaszczyt wręczenia mu Nagrody Apogeum w Cesarskim Pałacu w Las Vegas. Kiedy Obadiah Stane dał Rhodesowi sygnał, mówiący że Stark jest nieobecny na wręczeniu nagród, Stane wziął nagrodę za Starka. Na krótko po uroczystości, Rhodes przyniósł Starkowi nagrodę, kiedy ten uprawiał hazard w kasynie wewnątrz Cesarskiego Pałacu. Rhodes zezłościł się na niego, że nie był obecny. Kiedy już Stark miał opuścić hotel z całą swoją świtą, Christine Everhart podbiegła do niego i spróbowała przeprowadzić z nim wywiad dla jej magazynu Vanity Fair. Po tym jak powiedzieli mu, że Everhart jest atrakcyjna, Stark zgodził się na wywiad, w którym ciągle odwracał jej pytania żartami. Po tym, jak został wypytany o moralność, Stark obronił swoje akcje i zaczął uwodzić Everhart, po czym dwójka skończyła w rezydencji Tony'ego Starka, uprawiając seks. Rankiem Stark zostawił Everhart w swoim łóżku, żeby powitał ją J.A.R.V.I.S. i zawiózł ją do domu, podczas gdy on zaczął pracować nad jednym ze swoich samochodów. Potem pojawiła się jego asystentka Pepper Potts i przypomniała mu o jego wyjeździe do Afganistanu. Stark pozostawał beztroski, niewzruszony spóźnieniem na samolot, który i tak należy do niego, więc tak czy siak na niego poczeka. Następnie Potts wyjawiła, że ma urodziny, zaznaczając, że kupiła sobie prezent od niego za jego pieniądze. Po wypiciu kawy, Stark w końcu wyjechał ze swojej rezydencji i pojechał na lotnisko, za nim pojechał jego ochroniarz, Happy Hogan, który z ledwością dogonił swojego szefa, który jechał wyjątkowo szybko. Dojechał do celu spóźniony trzy godziny i dowiedział się, że pułkownik James Rhodes ciągle tam na niego czekał, niesamowicie poirytowany, że musiał czekać tak długo, choć pomimo tego, Stark wogóle się tym nie przejmował. Następnie wsiadł do samolotu i usiadł z Rhodesem, który próbował podyskutować o interesach pomiędzy Stark Industries, a United States Armed Forces, podczas gdy Stark chciał tylko się napić i zrelaksować, co tylko pogłębiało irytację Rhodesa. Pomimo nalegań do dyskosji o pracy, Stark zdołał przekonać Rhodesa na napicie się z nim drinka, po czym nie minęła chwila, aż obaj całkowicie się upili i zrobili sobie małą imprezę w samolocie. Podczas gdy Rhodes mówił o swojej pracy w United States Air Force, Stark kompletnie ignorował swojego przyjaciela i skupił swoją uwagę na stewardessach, które zaczęły się rozbierać i tańczyć na rurze w samolocie dla rozrywki obojga panów. Zaprezentowanie Jerycha Po wylądowaniu w Afganistanie, Stark został powitany przez członków wojska, zanim zaprezentował najnowszą broń Stark Industries, pocisk Jerycho, wojskowym widzom i zademonstrował jej właściwości. Dając przemowę, Stark wyjaśnił, że pocisk jest na tyle potężny, że wystarczy raz go wystrzelić, żeby pokonać wroga, zaznaczając, że tak działał jego ojciec, Howard Stark i że jest to skuteczna metoda. Pocisk został wystrzelony, a Stark otrzymał oklaski od każdego. Po udanej prezentacji, Stark napił się, zaznaczając, że butelka whiskey jest dołączona do zestawu z każdym pociskiem Jerycho. Podczas, gdy pozostali członkowie United States Armed Forces świętowali nowy układ, Obadiah Stane zadzwonił do Starka, aby zapytać go jak poszło, gdy Stark wyjaśnił mu, że gwiazdka przyszła do nich wcześniej. Stark wsiadł do pojazdu eskortującego, aby wyjechać wysyłając James Rhodesa innego pojazdu wielozadaniowego, by potem wrócić do ich bazy wojskowej. Kiedy jechali drogą w kierunku bazy wojskowej, Stark usiadł ze swoim whiskey, podczas gdy dziwaczni członkowie wojska siedzieli obok i próbowali zacząć rozmowę. Stark żartował sobie z nimi, mówiąc że nigdy by nie zgadł, że kierowcą jest kobieta, po czym wypytano go o spaniu z różnymi super modelkami oraz o zrobieniu sobie selfie. Pozując do zdjęcia, Stark mamrotał o tym, że uwielbia pokój i poprosił żołnierza, by nie robił gestów rękami. Narodziny Iron Mana Porwanie przez Dziesięć Pierścieni thumb|250px|Stark konstruujący [[Zbroja Iron Mana: Mark I|pierwszą zbroję]] Kiedy jechali przez Afganistan, żeby wrócić do bazy United States Armed Forces, konwój nagle został zaatakowany przez powstańców, którzy wysadzili samochód jadący przed nimi, odcinając im drogę ucieczki. Stark obserwował w zupełnym przerażeniu, jak żołnierze wychodzili z auta, tylko po to, żeby zostać zestrzelonym tuż przed jego oczami, a także zaczęło mu dzwonić w uszach od wielu eksplozji. Podczas, gdy żołnierze ginęli wokól niego, Stark wyszedł z samochodu i zamierzał znaleźć kryjówkę, żeby wezwać pomoc. Kiedy Stark próbował użyć telefonu, żeby skontaktować się z kimś po pomoc, jedna z bomb należących do samego Stark Industries wylądowała tuż obok niego, Stark zauważył to i deperancko spróbował uciec, jednak był zbyt wolny i bomba wybuchła zaraz koło niego. Powstały wybuch odrzucił Starka do tyłu i stracił przytomność, a w jego klatce utkwiło kilka odłamków, niektóre niebezpiecznie blisko serca. Podczas ciągłego odzyskiwania i tracenia przytomności, Stark poczuł niesamowity ból, jako że była przeprowadzana operacja w jego klatce piersiowej, aby usunąć odłamki i ocalić jego życie. W końcu Stark obudził się przed kamerą, kiedy kilku terrorystów czytało list okupacyjny nieznanemu odbiorcy, podczas gdy Stark mógł tylko rozglądać się z przerażeniem po różnych rodzajach broni palnej, skierowanych bezpośrednio na niego. Szok spowodowany takim widokiem sprawił, że Stark znowu stracił przytomność. Oprzytomniał jakiś czas później i znalazł Ho Yinsena w swojej celi oraz elektromagnes przyłączony do klatki piersiowej. Kiedy był podłączony do akumulatora, Yinsen wyjaśnił, że elektromagnes utrzymywał odłamki w bezpiecznej odległości od serca, uniemożliwiając im przedostanie się do niego i zabicie Tony’ego. Następnie Yinsen wyjaśnił mu, że już kiedyś się spotkali w Bernie w latach 90' ubiegłego wieku, jednak Stark był wtedy zbyt pijany, żeby go zapamiętać. Kiedy tylko Stark spytał go gdzie się znajdują, ktoś zapukał w drzwi z drugiej strony. Kiedy Yinsen rozkazał Starkowi stanąć na nogi, powitał ich Abu Bakaar, który kazał Yinsenowi tłumaczyć, jak wita się ze Starkiem, jako największym masowym mordercą w całej historii Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Bakaar wyjaśnił, że teraz chce, żeby Stark odbudował dla niego pocisk Jerycho, jednak Stark po prostu odmówił mu pomóc.Jako bezpośredni rezultat odmówienia pomocy Dziesięciu Pierścieniom, Bakaar kazał torturować Starka podtapiając go w co chwila w lodowatej wodzie. Następnie Stark został zabrany na zewnątrz jaskini, gdzie Bakaar pokazał mu, że Dziesięć Pierścieni posiada niesamowity zasób broni Stark Industries, włącznie z bronią palną i pociskami, które były wykorzystywane przeciwko United States Armed Forces, co widocznie przeraziło Starka. Kiedy Bakaar kontynuował swoją wcześniejszą konwersację, powiedział Starkowi, że mają wszystkie materiały potrzebne do wybudowania pocisku Jerycho, obiecując że jeżeli zacznie natychmiast, kiedy skończy będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Stark zgodził się przyjąć pracę, chociaż zauważył Yinsenowi, że Bakaar nigdy naprawdę nie pozwiliłby mu uciec, po czym Yinsen odpowiedział, że to prawda, podczas gdy Bakaar uśmiechał się do nich. Podczas gdy Stark siedział przy ognisku i rozważał swoją nową, okropną sytuację, Yinsen dołączył do niego i wyjaśnił mu, że to co tam widział, Dziesięć Pierścieni z jego bronią, było dziedzictwem Tony'ego Starka. Kiedy Yinsen kazał mu coś zrobić, Stark po prostu zapytał jaki jest tego sens, jeżeli w każdym wypadku będzie martwy w przeciągu tygodnia, więc Yinsen powiedział mu tylko, że będzie to dla Tony'ego ważny tydzień. Budowa pierwszej zbroi Wiedząc, że porywacze nigdy nie dotrzymają umowy, Stark zaczął pracować nad tym, o co go proszono z Ho Yinsenem, jednak zamiast tego zaczął obmyślać plan ucieczki. Stark rozkazał Abu Bakaarowi przynieść potrzebne mu zasoby do ich jaskini, wykorzystując Yinsena jako tłumacza i zaczął niszczyć wszystkie różne rodzaje broni. Aby polepszyć stan Starka, on i Yinsen stworzyli miniaturowy reaktor łukowy, mniejszą wersję tego samego źródła zasilania, które kiedyś opracował jego ojciec, Howard Stark wraz z Antonem Vanko, który został wkrótce podłączony do klatki piersiowej Tony’ego, zasilając elektromagnes chroniący jego serce. Stark skoncentrował się na swojej pracy technicznej, podczas gdy Yinsen dalej opowiadał Starkowi wszystko co wiedział o Dziesięciu Pierścieniach i jakie mają co do nich plany. Po udanym zbudowaniu reaktora łukowego, Stark powiedział Yinsenowi, że wykorzysta go, by zasilić nie swoje serce, a coś większego przez krótki czas. Stark pokazał Yinsenowi swoje plany, ukryte na kilku schematach, aby zbudować opancerzony kombinezon, którego wkrótce miał użyć, żeby wydostać ich z jaskini. Yinsen był zarazem pod wrażeniem i zainspirowany planem Starka, a następnie pomógł mu zainstalować reaktor łukowy w jego klatce piersiowej. W czasie spędzonym pod ziemią, Stark i Yinsen grali w gry planszowe, żeby się zabawić. Podczas jednej z rozgrywek, Stark spytał Yinsena skąd pochodzi, a ten wyjaśnił, że pochodzi z Gulmiry, gdzie miał rodzinę, z którą zamierzał się zobaczyć po ucieczce z jaskini. Kiedy Yinsen zadał mu to samo pytanie, Stark przyznał, że nie ma żadnej rodziny, która na niego czeka, na co Yinsen odparł, że ma wszystko, choć nadal nie ma nic. Następnie Stark i Yinsen wrócili do pracy, rozrywając części różnych typów broni Stark Industries, które im dostarczono. Potem złączyli części ze sobą, zmieniając je w płyty, gotowe na dołączenie do pancerza po jego ukończeniu. Jednak dwójka upewniła się, że praca wygląda na tyle zwyczajnie, żeby Dziesięć Pierścieni nie byli w stanie wykryć ich oszustwa, aż byłoby dla nich za późno. Ich praca, pewnego dnia, została przerwana przez Razę, przywódcę tej grupy Dziesięciu Pierścieni, który powiedział Starkowi, żeby się zrelaksował, po czym podziwiał jego reaktor łukowy. Raza porównał dzieło Starka do Czyngis-chana, który prawie podbił świat. Wierząc, że więźniowie go okłamują, Raza kazał swoim żołnierzom obalić Yinsena i groził, że włoży mu kawałek rozżarzonego do czerwoności węgla do ust, jednak Stark powiedział mu, aby przestał. Raza zgodził się, po czym rozkazał ukończyć pocisk Jerycho do następnego dnia. Obawiając się o swoje życia, Stark i Yinsen razem zaczęli budować ostatnie elementy opancerzonego kombinezonu, aby pomógł im uciec jak najszybciej się tylko da, więc Stark skupił się na tułowiu pancerza, podcza gdy Yinsen podłączał ostatnie części mechaniki. Łącząc ze sobą różne wielkie części stali, aby pasowały na jego ciało, Stark dopasował do zbroi przeróżne pociski i miotacze płomieni, przygotowując się na każdą ewentualność, gdyż wiedział, że Raza i Dziesięć Pierścieni włożą cały swój wysiłek, żeby powstrzymać ich od ucieczki. Kiedy było to już prawie gotowe, Stark umieścił nadal dymiący hełm Iron Mana na biurko Yinsena i przygotowali się do wprowadzenia swojego planu w życie. Ucieczka od Dziesięciu Pierścieni Wkrótce dwójka wcieliła swój plan w życie, powoli zakuwając Starka w zbroję, podczas gdy moc reaktora łukowego była pobierana do kombinezonu. Aczkolwiek, zaminowane przez dwójkę drzwi z użyciem ładunków wybuchowych, zostały wysadzone, zabijając wszystkich mężczyzn, którzy przyszli sprawdzić postęp. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, Ho Yinsen zdał sobie sprawę, że nie mają wystarczająco dużo czasu , żeby zasilić kombinezon zanim pojawią się Dziesięć Pierścieni i ich zabiją. Nie mając innego wyboru, Yinsen zabrał pistolet i utrzymał terrorystów na dystans, podczas gdy kombinezon Starka wciąż się ładował. Kiedy kombinezon miał wystarczając mocy, Iron Man poczekał w cieniu, aż w pokoju pojawili się członkowie Dziesięciu Pierścieni i zaczęli go szukać, po czym ujawnił się i użył całej swojej niesamowitej siły, żeby odrzucić ich na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, podczas gdy jego pancerz był nienaruszony przez ich kule. Iron Man zaczął przedzierać się przez jaskinię, zabijając każdego terrorystę, na którego się natknął, uderzeniem ze swojej zbroi. Kiedy Iron Man przypadkowo utknął ręką w ścianie, terrorysta zamierzał zabić go strzałem z bliska w głowę, jednak kula jedynie się odbiła i zabiła terrorystę, po czym iron Man uwolnił się i poszedł na przód w swojej misji uciekinierskiej. Wychodząc zza rogu tuż przy wyjściu, Iron Man zmartwił się, znajdując Yinsena śmiertelnie rannego, po tym jak został kilkukrotnie postrzelony podczas próby ucieczki. Jednak Yinsen zdążył jedynie ostrzec Iron Mana zanim Raza wystrzelił z wyrzutni rakiet na swojego byłego gościa. Iron Man zdołał uniknąć strzału i odwzajemnił ogień, wystrzeliwując pocisk na przywódcę Dziesięciu Pierścieni, co spowodowało u niego poważne poparzenia, po czym został zasypany przez spadający gruz. Iron Man wrocił do Yinsena i chciał podnieść go na nogi, aby mógł wrócić do Gulmiry, żeby ponownie zjednoczyć się z rodziną, jednak Yinsen wyjawił, że jego rodzina już nie żyje i że w końcu ich zobaczy w zaświatach. Ostatnimi słowami, Yinsen zapewnił Starka, że nic się nie stanie, jeżeli go tu zostawi i przestrzegł go, żeby nie zmarnował życia, po czym Stark podziękował mu za wszystko co dla niego zrobił, ratują mu życie zarówno fizycznie jak i moralnie. Zezłoszczony śmiercią Yinsena, Stark wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby stawić czoła pozostałym terrorystom, którzy na niego czekali; kombinezon ochronił go przed nawałem kul i użył miotacza ognia kombinezonu, żeby zabić paru terrorystów, zniszczyć ich zgromadzoną broń wyprodukowaną przez Stark Industries, skradzioną i używaną przeciwko United States Armed Forces, czym pogardzał, powodując kilka masywnych ognistych eksplozji wokół niego. Z powodu przytłaczającej ilości kul wystrzelonych w niego, kombinezon Iron Mana został w końcu mocno uszkodzony strumieniami kul, zmuszając Starka do ucieczki używając placaków odrzutowych, podczas gdy cał baza Dziesięciu Pierścieni, wybuchła wielką ognistą kulą. Iron Man przeleciał nad wybuchem, chociaż jego kombinezon zaczął się rozpadać i wkońcu został zniszczony, po rozbiciu się na pustyni, jednak nadal ocalił Starka przed lądowaniem. Bez dalszej potrzeby, by ją zatrzymać, Stark porzucił oryginalną zbroję na pustyni. Stark zaczął przedzierać się przez pustynię, używając swojej kurtki, by ochronić się przed intensywnym żarem, do czasu aż helikopter przeleciał mu nad głową, powodując, że Stark zaczął krzyczeć po pomoc i osunął się na kolana, robiąc gest pokoju w powietrzu. Następnie James Rhodes wyszedł ze śmigłowca i uściskał przyjaciela, po czym zabrał go z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce. Po zostaniu zabranym przez Siły Powietrzne Stark w końcu powrócił do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki. Koniec z tworzeniem broni Po zostaniu ocalonym, Stark został sprowadzony z powrotem do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki przez wojsko, gdzie został poprowadzony przez lotnisko wojskowe przez Jamesa Rhodesa. Ku obrzydzeniu Starka, nosze czekały, żeby zabrać go do szpitala, czego odmówił. Następnie Stark spotkał się z Pepper Potts, u której zauważył ślady płaczu, żartując, że płakała po swoim długo zaginionym szefie, podczas gdy ona twierdziła, że cieszy się, że nie musi szukać nowej pracy. Następnie Stark wsiadł do samochodu Happy'ego Hogana razem z Potts; która nalegała, aby udał się do szpitala, żeby sprawdzić swój stan po porwaniu. Aczkolwiek Stark ponownie odmówił skorzystania z opieki medycznej, zamiast czego poprosił najpierw o burgera, następnie zwołał konferencję prasową dla Stark Industries. Potts kłóciła się, że jest to bardzo zły pomysł, tuż po takim traumatycznym przejściu, ale Stark pozostał nieugięty, zaznaczając, że najpierw chce swojego cheeseburgera. Po przyjechaniu do siedziby głównej Stark Industries, Stark został entuzjastycznie powitany przez Obadiah Stane'a zanim wszedł do środka. Podczas konferencji, Stark dokończył burgera i porównał swoje doświadczenia z tym, jak nigdy nie pożegnał się ze swoim ojcem. Stark w końcu ogłosił, że w najbliższej przyszłości jego firma nie będzie już produkować broni, co Stane próbował zwolnić jak tylko umiał najlepiej. Kiedy giełda papierów wartościowych firmy zaczęła spadać, Stark spotkał się ze Stane'em przy olbrzymim reaktorze łukowym. Stane zalecał mu przemyślenie tej decyzji, gdyż bał się, że zrujnuje ona firmę. Stark nalegał, żeby przyjrzeć się technologii reaktora łukowego, opartą na pracy jego i Ho Yinsena z innej perspektywy, udowadniając tę teorię pokazaniem Stane'owi reaktor łukowy w jego klatce piersiowej, który teraz utrzymywał go przy życiu. Chociaż Stane nalegał, że reaktor łukowy został zaprojektowany przez Howarda Starka i Antona Vanko, jako publiczny pokaz, w końcu zgodził się pomóc Starkowi, jeżeli Stark poinformuje go o następnych zamiarach przed zwołaniem nagłych, nieoczekiwanych konferencji prasowych. Kiedy wrócił do swojej rezydencji na Malibu, Stark wezwał na pomoc Potts, żeby pozbyć się zużytego reaktora łukowego z jego klatki piersiowej, gdyż Dum-E i U, nie byli w stanie tego zrobić. Chociaż Potts była początkowo sceptyczna co do tego pomysłu, pomogła mu usunąć reaktor łukowy, chociaż przypadkowo wywołała u niego krótkie zatrzymanie akcji serca. Kiedy skończyli, Stark powiedział Potts, że tylko ją ma do pomocy i powiedział jej, żeby wyrzuciła stary reaktor, gdyż już go nie potrzebował. Stark udał się na spotkanie z Jamesem Rhodesem, który wygłaszał przemowę nowym członkom United States Air Force. Stark przerwał swojemu przyjacielowi i dokuczył mu, który potem rozkazał ludziom zostawić ich w spokoju. Kiedy Rhodes zapytał Starka, co on tu robi, ten powiedział mu, że pracuje nad dużym, nowym projektem, który zachwycił go, do czasu aż Stark nie wyjawił, że nie jest przeznaczony do celów militarnych. Wtedy Rhodes zasugerował, żeby Stark się uspokoił ze swoimi wybrykami. Ulepszenia zbroi thumb|left|250px|Stark testujący [[Zbroja Iron Mana: Mark II|Mark II]] W następnych miesiącach Stark wycofał się z życia publicznego i spędzał wiele swojego czasu w rezydencji, skupiając uwagę na ulepszeniu projektu swojego nowego opancerzonego kombinezonu, znacznie poprawiając jego rozmiar oraz zdolność lotu w porównaniu z oryginalnym projektem. W budowie nowego kombinezonu pomagali mu Dum-E i U, z których ciągle sobie drwił i ich obrażał. Przypominając sobie jak zbroja Mark I prawie nie miała kontroli nad lotem i rozbiła się po ucieczce z bazy Dziesięciu Pierścieni, Stark postanowił stworzyć większą zdolność do kontrolowanego lotu dla tego kombinezonu. Zorganizpwał test, który nagrywał U, zaś Dum-E czekał gotowy z gaśnicą na wypadek, gdzyby coś poszło nie tak. Stark kontynuował test, ale szybko odkrył, że jest znacznie mocniejszy niż myślał i został wystrzelony prosto w górę, boleśnie uderzając w sufit. Robiąc parę poprawek w nowym pancerzu, Stark rozwinął nowe stabilizatory, które przytwierdziłby do rąk, co dałoby mu nowy poziom kontroli w powietrzu. Podczas testowania nowego projektu, do Starka dołączyła Pepper Potts, która błędnie wierzyła, że Stark projektuje nową broń dla Stark Industries, co potem zaprzeczył, twierdząc, że ten projekt nie jest bronią i jest całkowicie nieszkodliwy. Jednak Stark znowu nie docenił mocy projektu i pojedynczy strzał ze stabilizatora mocno odrzuciło go wdo tyłu, ku wielkiemu przerażeniu Potts. Zszokowany tym, Stark zanzaczył, że nie spodziewał się tego i zaczął robić poprawki. Po wyjściu na górę, Stark dowiedział się, że Obadiah Stane dołączył do Potts na pizzę, po powrocie z konferencji rady dyrektorów Stark Industries. Stane oznajmił Starkowi, że rada postanowiła odciąć Starka od firmy z powodu porwania, wierząc, że cierpi na zespół stresu pourazowego. Stark wściekły z tego powodu wykłócał się co do decyzji, ale Stane powiedział mu, że decyzja jest ostateczna, po czym Stane poprosił o przyjrzenie się technologii reaktora łukowego, na co Stark się nie zgodził. Wracając do pracy, Stark po raz drugi przetestował swoją nową zbroję Mark II, z ponowną pomocą Dum-E i U, podczas gdy J.A.R.V.I.S. obserwował. Używając mniejszej mocy niż podczas pierwszego testu, Stark wzniósł się nad swoją piwnicę, trudząc się nad złapaniem kontroli i prawie uszkadzając kilka ze swoich najdroższych samochodów. W końcu Stark skończył test i wylądował, rozkazując Dum-E, żeby nie używał na nim gaśnicy, po czym dumnie ogłosił, że potrafi teraz latać. Lot testowy Stark w końcu uperfekcyjnił moc lotu po wielu próbach i błędach, zabierając srebrny kombinezon Mark II na swój pierwszy lot testowy, po czym Stark założył zbroję po raz pierwszy z wielką dumą i podekscytowaniem. Pomimo ostrzeżeń J.A.R.V.I.S.A., że nie było wystarczającej liczby testów, aby określić czy jest to bezpieczne, Stark nalegał na pozwolenie mu wylecieć na zewnątrz i w pełni przetestować jego właściwości. Iron Man krzyczał w zupełnym zachwycie, kiedy leciał wysoko po niebie nad Malibu i wykrzyczał z zachwytu o swoim sukcesie, używając systemu maski, żeby przybliżyć obraz na miasto, gdzie chłopiec patrzył na niego w zachwycie. Aczkolwiek, kiedy chciał zobaczyć, jak wysoko kombinezon może polecieć, zamierzając pobić rekord Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird, dowiedział się, że przy takiej wysokości kombinezon zamarza, co wyłącza jego zasilanie. Stark zaczął spadać i był w stanie zrestartować kombinezon na parę chwil zanim rozbiłby się o ziemię, zachwycając Starka, że było tak blisko. Zdobywszy wszystkie informacje o właściwościach kombinezonu, których potrzebował, Iron Man wrócił do rezydencji Tony'ego Starka, gdzie następnie przygotował analizę danych do użycia w następnym projekcie. Stark unosił się nad wejściem do rezydencji i przygotował się do delikatnego lądowania na ziemi, jednak nie wziął pod uwagę dodatkowej wagi kombinezonu i natychmiast spadł przez sufit, niszcząc pianino i samochód sportowy. Po awaryjnym lądowaniu, Dum-E po raz kolejny spryskał Starka gaśnicą, wierząc, że zapalił się po zderzeniu, podczas gdy Stark uniósł głowę zarówno w bólu, jak i frustracji. Przeszukując laboratorium, Stark wkrótce dowiedział się, że Pepper Potts zostawiła mu prezent na biurku. Po otwarciu pudełka, Stark znalazł swój oryginalny reaktor łukowy, obramowany z wiadomością, że to dowód, że jednak miał serce. Jakiś czas później, Stark wykrył, że ktoś próbował włamać się do jego domowego systemu komputerowego, śledząc sygnał do satelity korporacyjnej. Wierząc, że to szpiegostwo przemysłowe wyleciał w niebo, żeby zniszczyć satelitę. Zdrada Stane'a Podczas dawania J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I. planów na ulepszenie zbroi Mark III, aby naprawić problemy ze zlodowaceniem i ulepszyć sterowniki lotu, Stark zauważył raport wiadomości, w którym Zorianna Kit dawała reportaż o nowym wydarzeniu charytatywnym w Hali Koncertowej Walta Disneya, której Stark był podobno gospodarzem.Star zapytal J.A.R.V.I.S.A., czy został na nie zaproszony, po czym J.A.R.V.I.S. potwierdził, że nie, więc Stark zostawił swoją sztuczną inteligencję, aby dokończyła Mark III, kiedy on poszedł się przygotować na przyjęcie. Po jego pierwszym publicznym wystąpieniu od powrotu do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, Stark pojawił się na swoim przyjęciu, gdzi został powitany przez prasę, a atrakcyjna kobieta, próbowała z nim porozmawiać lecz Stark szybko ją spławiłm gdyż jej nie pamiętał, po czym skomplementował innego mężczyznę, którego pomylił z Hughem Hefnerem. Stark wkrótce znalazł Obadiah Stane'a, rozmawiającego z prasą, po czym Stane wyraził swoje zaskoczenie, widząc, że Stark się tu pojawił, zalecając mu nie przyciągać do siebie zbyt dużo niepożądanej uwagi, gdyż ten ciągle próbuje przeciągnąć radę dyrektorów na ich stronę. Stark obiecał mu, że tak będzie, po czym wszedł do budynku, lecz Stane nie był co do tego przekonany. Gdy wszedł do środka, spotkał Phila Coulsona, który przedstawił się jako agent Tajnej Agencji Rozwoju Cybernetycznych Zastosowań Antyterrorystycznych; Stark zaznaczył, że nazwa organizacji jest za długa, podczas gdy Coulson odparł, że planują ją skrócić. Dwójka wkrótce umówili się na spotkanie, w celu przedyskutowania wszystkich wydarzeń z jego porwania, lecz Stark nie dawał mu zbyt dużej uwagi i powiedział mu, żeby zajęła się tym jego ekipa. Stark jednak był zbyt rozproszony zobaczeniem Pepper Potts, którą zobaczył na środku pomieszczenia w niebieskiej sukni. Po pożegnaniu się z Coulsonem, Stark podszedł do Potts i skomplementował jej suknię, po czym ona odparła, że tą suknię kupiła jako prezent dla siebie od Starka za jego pieniądze. Pomimo protestów Potts, Stark zabrał ją na parkiet i zatańczył z nią, podczas gdy Potts była zmartwiona, że wszyscy widzą jak tańczy ze swoim szefem. Zażartowali o zwolnieniu Potts, żeby nie było to dla niej takie niekomfortowe, ale ta zaznaczyła, że Stark nie byłby w stanie przetrwać bez jej pomocy, pytając go czy zna swój numer ubezpieczenia społecznego, po czym Stark odpowiedział, że nie. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz, Potts skonfrontowała Starka, że nie powinien zmuszać jej do tańca przed jej wszystkimi współpracownikami, z powodu reputacji Starka w stosunku do kobiet i obawiała się, że jej intencje zostaną źle zrozumiane, przez tych, którzy to widzieli, podczas gdy Stark zaprzeczył, mówiąc, że to nic takiego. Kiedy rozmawiali, para prawie się pocałowała, po czym Stark postanowił pójść przynieść im drinka, gdzie Potts zażyczyła sobie czegoś mocnego. Podczas zamawiania drinków dla siebie i Potts, Stark został zaczepiony przez Christine Everhart, której imienia na chwilę zapomniał, pomimo faktu, że ze sobą spali. Everhart wyraziła swoją odrazę dla Starka i pokazała mu zdjęcia broni Stark Industries w rękach Dziesięciu Pierścieni i innych grup terrorystycznych, w tym pocisk Jerycho, którego wybudowania im wcześniej odmówił. Stark zaprzeczył swojego udziału lecz Everhart zauważyła, że jego firma dostarczała im broni. Zniesmaczony tym, Stark skonfrontował Obadiah Stane'a i zażądał odpowiedzi, czy układał się z Razą, jak i United States Armed Forces. Stane odmówił odpowiedzi na to pytanie, aczkolwiek nazwał Starka naiwnym, jeżeli nie rozważa, że coś takiego może się dziać. Stane wyjawił także, że to on odpwiadał za odcięcie Starka od rady na czas jego zdrowienia. Następnie Stane opuścił przyjęcie, pozostawiając Starka w zupełnym szoku i przerażeniu. Bitwa pod Gulmirą thumb|250px|Iron Man po zniszczeniu czołgu Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła jego firma za jego plecami i udział Obadiah Stane'a w oszustwie, Stark wrócił do pracowni kontynuował budowanie zbroi Iron Mana, podczas oglądania reportażu o tym, jak Raza i jego żołnierze z Dziesięciu Pierścieni używali broni Starka do atakowania niewinnych ludzi. Zniesmaczony tym, czo widzi Stark wstał z siedzenia i użył swoich stabilizatorów lotu do zbicia szyb, zdając sobie sprawę, że można ich użyć jak broni. Chcąc zrobić coś dobrego technologią, którą stworzył, Stark przywdział swój nowy kombinezon i udał się do Afganistanu. Wiedząc, gdzie atakują ludzie Razy, Iron Man skierował się do Gulmiry, rodzinnej wioski Ho Yinsena. Po przybyciu, Iron Man odkrył niewinne kobiety i dzieci wyciągane z domów, żeby zostać niewolnikami Dziesięciu Pierścieni, podczas gdy mężczyźni byli ustawiani w szeregu na egzekucję przed oczami ich przerażonych dzieci. Iron Man zaatakował i z łatwością stłumił wszystkich żołnierzy, używając swoich zaawansowanych systemów broni, żeby zabić kilku terrorystów na raz i ocalić życie niewinnych osób. Po znalezieniu jego byłego porywacza, Abu Bakaara, Iron Man przeciągnął go przez ścianę i zostawił ich wieśniakom, żeby się zemścili. Podczas gdy, Bakaar był zabijany, Iron Man skupił swoje siłu, żeby zniszczyć wszystkie zapasy broni Stark Industries Dziesięciu Pierścieni. Podczas bitwy, Iron Man został zestrzelony z nieba przez jeden z czołgów Dziesięciu Pierścieni, więc Iron Man odpowiedział wystrzeliwując własny pocisk i niszcząc czołg z łatwością, po czym wycelował we wszystkie pociski Jerycho, które posiadało Dziesięć Pierścieni, i je zniszczył. Przedłużona walka i masywne wybuchy szybko zwróciły na siebie uwagę United States Air Force oraz jego przyjaciela i łącznika między wojskiem a firmą, podpułkownika Jamesa Rhodesa, który zbadał prawdziwą przyczynę zdarzeń. Dwa odrzutowce typu F-22 Raptor dostały od Rhodesa rozkaz zniszczenia nieznanego celu, po czym Iron Man znalazł ich wkrótce tuż za sobą, chcących przejąć jego broń, zmuszając Iron Mana do wykorzystania ulepszonych sterowników nowej zbroi do uniknięcia ataków. Kiedy odrzutowce kontynuowały celowanie w niego, Iron Man zauważył, że wysłały pociski, więc wykorzystał flary, żeby je zniszczyć, zanim zdołałyby go trafić, zostając odrzuconym przez moc uderzenia. Po użyciu jego ulepszonych systemów manewrowych, żeby ukryć się pod samym odrzutowcem niezauważenie, Stark zadzwonił do Rhodesa i wyjawił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, próbując odwołać atak, po czym Rhodes był przerażony, że wysłał swój sprzęt do aktywnej strefy wojennej bez poinformowania go. Rhodes próbował zatrzymać atak, jednak major Allen rozkazał pilotom strzelać, gdy będą go mieć na widoku. Aczkolwiek, podczas prób unikania ataków, jeden z raptorów stracił lewe skrzydło, kiedy przypadkowo zderzył się z Iron Manem, podczas chaosu bitwy. Pilot na krótko potem wystrzelił się z siedzeniem lecz spadochron się zaciął. Bez wahania Iron Man zanurkował, żeby pomóc pilotowi wypuścić spadochron, po czym uciekł. Podczas powrotu do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, Stark pomówił z Rhodesem o tym, jakiego pretekstu miałby użyć, żeby wyjaśnić co się stało. Po powrocie do rezydencji Tony'ego Starka, Dum-E i U pomogli mu wydostać się z pancerza, doznając bolesnych doświadczeń, jako że nie potrafili go wyciągnąć. Podczas tego, Stark został znaleziony przez Pepper Potts, która właśnie zeszła do pracowni, kiedy miał jeszcze na sobie połowę zbroi. Stark zażartował, że znajdowała go, robiącego gorsze rzeczy, podczas gdy Potts była przerażona dziurami po kulach w pancerzu. Następna misja Kiedy misja, dotycząca pokonania Dziesięciu Pierścieni, została zakończona sukcesem, Stark wrócił do ulepszania wydajności Marka III. Wkrótce dołączyła do niego Pepper Potts, którą poprosił o udanie się do jego biura w siedzibie głównej Stark Industries, żeby włamała się do folderu z bazą danych, żeby dowiedzieć się, gdzie sprzedaje się jego broń, aby mógł udać się tam jako Iron Man i ją zniszczyć. Aczkolwiek, Potts odmówiła mu pomóc w tej misji, gdyż obawiała się, że udając się do aktywnych stref wojennych, Iron Man zginie lecz Stark gniewnie nie chciał tego słuchać. Stark wściekle zauważył, że Potts stała po jego stronie przez lata, kiedy on i Stark Industries tworzyli broń, a teraz planuje odejść, kiedy w końcu zaczął robić właściwą rzecz, żeby chronić ludzi, których naraził na niebezpieczeństwo, jak Ho Yinsen. Stark zaznaczył, że od swojego porwania, wkońcu dowiedział się, co miał zrobić ze swoim życiem. Słysząc jaki szczery był Stark na temat tej misji, Potts wzięła dysk twardy i zgodziła się mu pomóc. Kiedy przebywał w rezydencji Tony'ego Starka, Stark zamierzał odebrać telefon od Potts, kiedy okazało się, że nie jest w stanie się ruszyć. Ku swojemu przerażeniu zobaczył, że Obadiah Stane patrzy na niego, używając paralizatora sonicznego. Stane wyznał, że to on zaaranżował porwanie Starka, po czym wyrwał reaktor łukowy z klatki piersiowej Starka, powodując u niego zatrzymanie akcji serca. Stane drwił ze Starka, porównując go do jego ojca i obiecując, że zabije Potts, po czym wyszedł. po odzyskaniu częściowej kontroli nad swoim ciałem, Stark desperacko próbował dostać się do swojej pracowni, żeby odzyskać swój oryginalny reaktor łukowy z Marka I, żeby ocalić swoje życie. Aczkolwiek Stark, osunął się na podłogę, prawie pół metra od niego, po czym nie był w stanie się ruszyć, mając umrzeć w parę minut. Lecz Dum-E i U pomogli mu, ratując mu życie, którzy zdołali podać Starkowi reaktor łukowy w samą porę. Następnie Starka odnalazł James Rhodes, któremu wyjaśnił sytuację, kiedy ten pomógł mu stanąć na nogi. Po tym, jak Rhodes powiedział Starkowi, że Potts zwerbowała Phila Coulsona i całą ekipę agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y., żeby aresztować Stane'a, Stark ostrzegł go, że może to nie wystarczyć, gdyż Stane miał swoją własną zbroję Iron Mongera. By z nim walczyć, Stark założył kombinezon Iron Mana i przygotował się na walkę ze Stane'em. Podczas gdy Rhodes podziwiał kombinezon, który nazwał najfajniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, Iron Man powiedział mu, żeby nie wzywał żadnych jednostek United States Armed Forces, po czym wyleciał z rezydencji. Pojedynek w Los Angeles thumb|left|250px|Iron Man walczy z [[Iron Monger|Iron Mongerem]] Iron Man poleciał prosto do siedziby głównej Stark Industries, gdzie znalazł Iron Mongera, próbującego zlikwidować Pepper Potts, więc ruszył w dół i kopnął Iron Mongera z boku, rozbijając się na drodze motorowej, a potem przez ciężarówkę Roxxon Oil Corporation. Iron Monger odpowiedział podnosząc minivana wraz z rodziną, zamierzając rzucić go na Iron Mana, który użył całej mocy reaktora łukowego, żeby odrzucić Iron Mongera do tyłu. Po złapaniu minivana i odstawieniu go na ziemię, Iron Man został przejechany przez przerażoną tym doświadczeniem rodzinę. Kiedy Iron Man powstał, Iron Monger uderzył znowu, uderzając go przejeżdżającym motocyklem i wbijając go w pobliski autobus. Kiedy go uderzał, Obadiah Stane, ciągle drwił sobie z Iron Mana, twierdząc, że odbudował Stark Industries od podstaw, kiedy Howard Stark został zabity. Następnie Iron Monger wystrzelił pocisk w autobus, a Iron Man został pochłonięty przez kulę ognia lecz nadal był chroniony przez kombinezon, pomimo faktu, że został wystrzelony w powietrze. Podczas gdy Iron Man unosił się w powietrzu, Iron Monger skomplementował go z powodu jego ulepszeń, po czym zaznaczył, że zbroja Iron Mongera posiadała własne ulepszenia, po czym wzbił się w powietrze, udając się za nim w pościg. Kiedy rozważali co robić, J.A.R.V.I.S. ostrzegł Iron Mana, że zbroja Mark III nie przetrwa zbyt długo, podczas gdy Iron Man postanowił lecieć prosto w górę, wierząc, że Stane nie dokonał wystarczającej liczby testów na swoim pancerzu, żeby rozwiązać wszystkie problemy w zbroi. Kiedy lecieli coraz wyżej nad Los Angeles, Iron Man wkrótce dowiedział się, że większa moc Iron Mongera pozwoliła mu go szybko dogonić. Aczkolwiek, kiedy Iron Monger zdołał złapać Iron Mana, twierdząc, że jego pancerz jest bardziej zaawansowany pod każdym względem, Iron Man wyjawił mu, że nie rozwiązał problemu z oblodzeniem, który napotkała zbroja Mark II, powodując, że Iron Monger stracił moc i zaczął spadać z nieba. Tracąc samemu zasilanie w pancerzu, Iron Man szybko wrócił do siedziby głównej Stark Industries, gdzie spróbował wydostać się z kombinezonu, gdy po chwili znów skonfrontował go Iron Monger. Bez jednej rękawicy, Iron Man znalazł się w gorszej pozycji niż Iron Monger, kiedy ten złapał go i próbował zmiażdżyć kombinezon ze Starkiem w środku, do czasu aż Iron Man zdołał wystrzelić swoje własne race, żeby na krótko oślepić Stane'a, pozwalając mu na chwilę uciec. Podczas krycia się przed Iron Mongerem, Stark powiedział Pepper Potts, że wszystkie jego obecne próby pokonania Iron Mongera nie zadziałały, więc postanowił wymyślić nowy plan. Stark rozkazał Potts, żeby ta przeciążyła główny reaktor łukowy wewnątrz budynku i zniszczyła dach energią, żeby pokonać Stane'a. Podczas gdy Potts z powrotem dostała się do budynku, Stark powiedział jej także, żeby poczekała, aż stamtąd ucieknie, obiecując jej, że da jej trochę czasu, walcząc z Iron Mongerem. Iron Man zdołał wskoczyć na plecy Iron Mongera i wyrwał ważne części zbroi Iron Mongera, uszkadzając jej system namierzania i efektywnie oślepiając Stane'a. Jednak Iron Monger zaraz potem zdołał ściągnąć Iron Mana z pleców i przerzucić go przez dach, zdejmując mu tym samym hełm. Iron Man został wtedy prawie bezbronny, prawie bez mocy w kombinezonie, żeby walczyć ze Stane'em, który otworzył zbroję i ujawnił się. Kiedy zmiażdżył hełm Iron Mana, Stane zaczął sobie drwić ze Starka, twiedząc, że w końcu jego ojciec jest z niego dumny, po czym strzelił w niego, co Stark zdołał zablokować swoją rękawicą pomimo tego, że szklane podłoże pod nim został zniszczone. Podczas gdy Stark się trzymał, Potts powiedziała mu, żeby zszedł z dachu. Stane zauważył, że próbując pozbyć się broni ze Stark Industries, Stark nieodwrócenie stworzył najlepszą w swoim życiu, po czym Stane w końcu przymierzył się do zabicia Starka. Kiedy Stane próbował wycelować w niego pociski, Stark rozkazał Potts przeciążyć reaktor łukowy, co spowodowało elektryczną eksplozję, która wyrzuciła Starka i usmażyła zbroję Iron Mongera, zabijając także Stane'a wewnątrz. Następnie Stane spadł na reaktor łukowy powodując masywną eksplzję, podczas gdy Stark stracił przytomność po jego przejściach. Stark prawie zginął z powodu braku mocy w swoim reaktorze łukowym lecz J.A.R.V.I.S. zdołał utrzymać go przy życiu wystarczająco długo, żeby go ocalić. Jestem Iron Manem W wyniku pojedynku w Los Angeles, jak i doświadczenia bliskiej śmierci przez Starka, James Rhodes pomógł Starkowi dostać się do karetki, żeby zobaczyć, czy nie ma żadnych wewnętrznych obrażeń. Aczkolwiek, karetka okazała się fałszywą, wysłaną przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę., żeby go zabrać. Tera mogli w końcu porozmawiać ze Starkiem. Phil Coulson porozmawiał z nim, po czym wysadzili go przy małym kinie. Coulson obejrzał strategię walki Starka z Iron Mongerem na ekranie projekcyjnym. Powiedział mu, że musi zostać prawdziwym bojownikiem, i że będzie szkolony przez wykwalifikowanych agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Następnego poranka, wieści o nowym alter ego Starka rozniosły się, po czym został nazwany "Iron Man" przez prasę. Następnie Stark poprowadził konferencję prasową, na którą agent Coulson dał mu szczegółową, sfabrykowaną wersję zdarzeń na temat jego i Obadiah Stane'a oraz zalecił mu określić, że Iron Man jest jego osobistym ochroniarzem. Aczkolwiek, podczas trwania konferencji, w chwili pewności siebie Stark zamiast tego ogłosił opinii publicznej, że naprawdę jest Iron Manem. Spotkanie z Nickiem Furym Tej nocy, gdy Stark wrócił do domu, został powitany przez gościa, stojącego przy oknie. Okazało się, że to Nick Fury, dyrektor T.A.R.C.Z.Y., który zapewnił go, że nie jest jedynym "superbohaterem" na świecie, zamierzając omówić ze Starkiem projekt Avengers. Aczkolwiek, Stark nie był zainteresowany możliwościami, jakie dałby mu rząd i wyprosił Fury'ego z domu. Opancerzone Przygody Zaprowadzenie pokoju na świecie Iron Man wykazał bohaterskie czyny na całym świecie. Okładki magazynów zaczęły dawać mu tytuł "człowieka, który ustabilizował relacje Wschód-Zachód", a tygodnik Time uznał go za swojego "Człowieka Roku". Kiedy szantażowało go Dziesięć Pierścieni i Lina, Stark pokonał wszystkich terrorystów, a także ocalił porwanego syna Liny. Kiedy Nick Fury wysłał drużynę United States Navy SEALs, żeby przejąć pokład statku kontrolowanego przez Dziesięć Pierścieni, pojawił się Iron Man i pokonał terrorystów. Stark pomógł także Thaddeusowi Rossowi w ocaleniu pilota Aerodynamic Marvel, który rozbił się w Kongo. W Niemczech, Stark zdołał odzyskać skradzione obrazy bez użycia zbroi, żeby tylko zdobyć numer Evetty Gorani. Początek Expo Sześć miesięcy po ujawnieniu swojej tożsamości światu i pomocy w zachowaniu pokoju na świecie, Stark pojawił się jako Iron Man na wielkim otwarciu Stark Expo we Flushing Meadows w Nowym Jorku, kontynuując spuściznę swojego ojca, Howarda Starka. Zabawiając tłum tancerkami Ironette oraz przemową, w której chlubił się danie światu najdłuższego okresu niezakłócanego pokoju, Stark opuścił scenę po włączeniu materiału filmowego jego ojca. Niestety, życie Starka nie było tak dobre, jak się wydawało. Stark miał do czynienia z podwójnym zagrożeniem. Pierwszym z nich było jego własne serce: palladowy rdzeń reaktora łukowego zatruwał go z powodu nadużywania zbroi Iron Mana. Żeby zachować swój wygląd, był zmuszony pić lek domowej roboty, żeby zneutralizować objawy. W międzyczasie, Stark był także świadomy, że United States Armed Forces, ciągle szukały okazji, żeby odebrać mu całą technologię. Następnie, Stark opuścił Expo, gdy Happy Hogan pomagał mu trzymać prasę na dystans, podpisując autografy i spotykając Larry'ego Ellisona i Larry'ego Kinga po drodze, po czym został skonfrontowany przez piękną panią, pełniącą funkcję marszałka Stanów Zjednoczonych, która czekała przy jego samochodzie. Kobieta poinformowała Starka i Hogana, że miał uczestniczyć w spotkaniu kongresowym w Waszyngtonie następnego dnia, żeby omówić kwestię przyszłości jego pracy jako dobrze znany superbohater, Iron Man. Spotkanie z senatorem Sternem Drugie zagrożenie pochodziło od przesłuchania komitetu senackiego, tym razem prowadzonego przez senatora Sterna, który żądał, żeby Stark wydał technologię zbroi Iron Mana dla użytku wojskowego. Stark odmówił, wierząc, że nie jest to w najlepszym interesie Amerykanów, żeby United States Armed Forces ją posiadły, i że wykorzystałyby ją jako broni, która równie dobrze może zostać użyta przeciwko Ameryce, gdzyby inne kraje były w stanie odtworzyć technologię reaktora łukowego. Senator Stern próbował obrócić przeciw niemu podpułkownika Jamesa Rhodesa, starając się wpłynąć na decyzję Starka. Konkurent Justin Hammer próbował obronić swoje stanowisko w sprawie; Stark wykorzystał tą sposobność, żeby upokorzyć zarazem Hammera, jak i Sterna zbiorem nagrań, na których Hammer i inni ludzie z różnych stron świata próbują odtworzyć jego technologię. Stark arogancko określił, że upłyną lata, nim komukolwiek uda się tego dokonać. Awansowanie Pepper na stanowisko dyrektora generalnego Po powrocie do swojego domu na Malibu, Starka powitał J.A.R.V.I.S., który został zaktualizowany podczas kłótni na spotkaniu z senatorem Sternem. Podczas gdy Stark oglądał wiadomości, wyciągnął swój reaktor łukowy i zbadał uszkodzony palladowy rdzeń, który powoli go zabijał, po czym J.A.R.V.I.S. zauważył, że zamiennik, który zasiliłby jego liczne zbroje Iron Mana oraz utrzymał go przy życiu, nie został jeszcze znaleziony. Niepewny swoich szans na przetrwanie, Stark postanowił mianować jego byłą osobistą asystentkę Pepper Potts na rolę, którą on sam nie był już zainteresowany, dyrektorkę generalną Stark Industries. Kiedy Potts pojawiła się w jego pracowni, ona i Stark pokłócili się o brak zainteresowania Starka firmą i zasobami odkąd został Iron Manem, więc w tym momencie poinformował ją, że zdecydował się ją wypromować. Chociaż Potts z początku nie wierzyła, że Stark mówi poważnie, Stark kazał Dum-E podać im szampana, potwierdzając, że tak się stanie, i że jest ona idealną osobą do przejęcia po nim pracy. Podczas treningu boksa z Happym Hoganem, podczas którego wykorzystywał nieczystych technik bokserskich, żeby zyskać przewagę, Stark zobaczył przybycie nowej zamienniczki Potts jako osobista asystentka, Natalie Rushman. Chociaż Hogan uderzył Starka w głowę, kontynuował walkę, kopiąc go i zmuszając go do odklepania na znak poddania, po czym zaprosił Rushman na ring. Stark spojrzał w oczy Rushman, po czym poprosił Hogana, żeby on z nią potrenował. Wtedy Stark dosiadł się do Potts, żeby pomówić o Rushman, po czym Stark wydobył jej akta, zauważając, że zna nawet język łaciński, i że kiedyś była modelką bielizn. Podczas rozmowy, Stark i Potts byli świadkami, jak Rushman użyła ruchu nogą, żeby przybić Hogana do podłogi, po czym opuściła ring i poprosiła Starka, żeby podpisał papiery, przekazujące Stark Industries Potts. Kiedy Rushman wyszła, Stark powiedział Potts, że jej potrzebuje. Grand Prix w Monako Stark pojechał do Monako, wraz z Pepper Potts i Happym Hoganem. Stark i Potts spotkali tam Justina Hammera, który z zadowoleniem próbował pokazać, że Christine Everhart przeprowadza z nim wywiad do przyszłego wydania czasopisma Vanity Fair; Stark szybko wyraził jasno swoją romantyczną historię z Everhart i zaznaczył, że Hammer Industries straciło kontrakt z United States Armed Forces, z powodu swojego upokarzającego występu na przesłuchaniu komitetu senackiego. Odchodząc na chwilę od Hammera, Stark poszedł na stronę, żeby sprawdzić poziom toksyczności krwi w łazience. Zobaczył, że zatrucie ciała spowodowane poziomami palladu wpuszczanego do organizmu z reaktora łukowego, znacznie się powiększyło. Patrząc w lustro i widząc, że prawdopodobnie nie zostało mu dużo czasu, zanim umrze od zatrucia, Stark zaczął się zastanawiać, co chciałby zrobić z tymi ostatnimi paroma miesiącami, które mu zostały. Stając się coraz bardziej przybity i poszukujący mocnych wrażeń, czego bezpośrednią konsekwencją było to, że wierzył w zbliżającą się śmierć, Stark postanowił, że weźmie samochód Stark Industries, przeznaczony na tor i będzie ścigać się na Grand Prix w Monako. Kiedy wsiadł do samochodu, wszystki kamery zwróciły się na niego, a Stark spojrzał w jedną z nich, wiedząc, że zobaczy go Justin Hammer, co mocno poirytowało Hammera, gdyż znów przejął dla siebie uwagę wszystkich. Pojedynek w Monako Kiedy Stark jechał po torze, Ivan Vanko, któremu udało się skonstruować reaktor łukowy, razem z broniami energetycznymi przypominającymi bicze, zaatakował go , używając biczy do odcięcia przodu auta, powodując, że zderzył się z paroma innymi samochodami wyścigowymi. Pomimo najlepszych starań Starka, żeby zyskać przewagę, kiedy wydostał się z auta, tuż przed tym, jak zostało przecięte na pół, bronie Whiplasha dawały radę przeciwko bezbronnemu Starkowi. Kiedy Whiplash przygotowywał się, by przeciąć Starka, ten był zmuszony wykorzystać swój rozum i spryt, żeby uciec przed zabójczymi biczami, których używał Vanko. Zdołając dostać się za Whiplasha, Stark uderzył go w tył głowy, drzwiami samochodowymi lecz Vanko okazał się być niewzruszony, zmuszając Stark do unikania jego ataków, po czym udało mu się nakierować bicze na benzynę, powodując eksplozję, która rozdzieliła dwójkę na krótki czas. Po tym, jak Whiplash okazał się być zbyt silny, żeby pokonać go bez pancerza, Starkowi zaczęły kończyć się pomysły, kiedy Whiplash przyparł go do rogu. Jednak pomoc nadeszła nagle ze strony zarówno Pepper Potts, jak i Happy'ego Hogana, którzy wiechali swoim samochodem na tor i udało im się uderzyć w Whiplasha, przybijając go do ogrodzenia i na krótko go ogłuszając. Następnie Stark przygotował się na szybką ucieczkę. Aczkolwiek, kiedy Stark jęczał o widocznym braku ochrony Stark Industries na wydarzeniu, Whiplash kontynuował walkę, nadal będąc przybitym do ogrodzenia i zaczął rozwalać samochód Hogana gwałtownymi ciosami elektrycznych biczy. To zmusiło przerażoną Potts do podania Starkowi jego przenośną zbroję w formie teczki, pozwalając Starkowi przywdziać zbroję Mark V i przygotować się do walki ze swoim niedoszłym zabójcą na środku toru, tym razem z przewagę po stronie Iron Mana. Używając swojego nowego kombinezonu, Iron Man zamierzał obezwładnić Whiplasha, strzelając w niego promieniami z repulsorów na napastnika lecz Whiplash był w stanie zablokować te ataki swoim pancerzem, po czym spętał Iron Mana biczami i cisnął go po torze wyścigowym w samochód Hogana i z powrotem, zacieśniając bicze na jego szyi i wysyłając mu potężny ładunek elektryczny z biczy, co powoli niszczyło kombinezon, podczas gdy Vanko patrzył na to, uśmiechając się. Nie pozwalając mu się pokonać, Iron Man zdołał podbudować swoją siłę i zaczął okręcać się w bicze, by zbliżyć się do Whiplasha. Kiedy był już dosyć blisko, uderzył go w twarz parę razy, po czym wyrwał reaktor łukowy z jego klatki piersiowej i zmiażdżył go w dłoni. Kiedy Whiplash był zabierany przez policję, splunął swoją własną krwią, po czym zaśmiał się i stwierdził, że Stark przegrał. Spotkanie z Ivanem Vanko Po wszystkim, Stark postanowił odwiedzić Ivana Vanko osobiście, kiedy trzymano go we francuskim więzieniu, żeby dowiedzieć się gdzie zdobył tą technologię, będąc prowadzonym przez Lemieuxa. Kiedy zostali sami, Stark skomentował technologię Vanko, a nawet zasugerował sposoby, by ją ulepszyć, myśląc, że nigdy nie będzie miał na to szansy. Podczas konwersacji, Vanko wyjawił, że jest synem Antona Vanko, który współpracował z Howardem Starkiem przy stworzeniu pierwszego reaktora łukowego lecz został deportowany z powrotem do Związku Radzieckiego i zmarł w biedzie. Vanko obwiniał rodzinę Starków za los swojej rodziny i szukał zemsty. Vanko wspomniał także, że jest w pełni świadomy aktualnego zatrucia serca Starka, mówiąc, że to okropny sposób na śmierć, śmiejąc się do siebie po wyjściu Starka. Następstwa ataku Whiplasha Pomimo tego, że Ivan Vanko został zabrany do więzienia za swoje przestępstwa, odpowiedź na innego człowieka, używającego technologii reaktora łukowego była natychmiastowa, a senator Stern, dający wywiady do WHiH World News wspomniał o porażce Starka. Podczas pobytu na prywatnym odrzutowcu w drodze powrotnej do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, po zrobieniu obiadu dla Pepper Potts, kiedy omawiali następstwa ataku, Stark zasugerował nawet, że już nie będzie Iron Manem. Stark wrócił do domu, gdzie on i J.A.R.V.I.S. próbowali znaleźć rozwiązanie w znalezieniu nowego źródła zasilania do reaktora łukowego, jak również przejrzeli akta Ivana Vanko i jego ojca Antona Vanko, który formalnie pracował dla Stark Industries lata wcześniej, zanim został deportowany pod rozkazami Howarda Starka. Podczas pobytu w domu, odwiedził go James Rhodes, który przyszedł zwymyślać Starkowi o życzeniu wojska, dotyczącego zabrania jego zbroi. Aczkolwiek, Rhodes zauważył jak źle wyglądał Stark i pomógł mu wymienić palladowy rdzeń w reaktorze łukowym. Rhodes próbował przekonać Starka, że nie musi podróżować sam, choć ten nadal pozostawał sceptyczny. Czując coraz większą depresję odnośnie swojej przyszłości, Stark rozważał odwołania swojego przyjęcia urodzinowego, które było przygotowywane w jego rezydencji na Malibu. Następnie odwiedziła go Natalie Rushman, która przyszła do niego, aby wybrał zegarek, który chce założyć. Stark przedstawił swoje pytania Rushman, pytając jej co by zrobiła, gdyby zostało jej parę dni życia, po czym Rushman powiedziała mu, że robiłaby, cokolwiek, co by chciała, z kimkolwiek, z kim by chciała. Przyjęcie urodzinowe Starka Stark postanowił uczestniczyć w prawdopodobnie swoim ostatnim przyjęciu urodzinowym i szybko się upił, po czym założył zbroję Iron Mana i bawił się z wieloma innymi gośćmi, którzy przyszli świętować. W pewnym momencie, poprosił Natalie Rushman, żeby założyła jedną z jego rękawic i wystrzeliła nią na lodową rzeźbę, będąc bardzo zadowolonym ze zniszczenia, po czym dołączył do innych gości i wypił więcej kieliszków alkoholu, upijając się jeszcze bardziej i sprawiając, że jeszcze ciężej było mu nad sobą panować. Podczas noszenia zbroi Iron Mana i angażowania się w wiele niebezpiecznych czynności, takich jak używanie pocisków z repulsorów, żeby zniszczyć arbuza, Starka obserwowała Pepper Potts, która zamierzała go powstrzymać, kiedy James Rhodes doradził jej to, twierdząc, że to okropna chwila, żeby działać tak nierozsądnie. Pomimo, że Potts zabrała mikrofon Starkowi i spróbowała powiedzieć gościom, że nadszedł czas na powrót do domu, Stark nie posłuchał się jej i nalegał, aby jego impreza trwała dalej, po czym dalej nierozważnie się zachowywał, używając kombinezonu Iron Mana do zabawiania swoich pijanych gości w rezydencji na Malibu, ku zdenerwowaniu Potts i Rhodesa, którzy dalej oglądali wszystko w przerażeniu. Z czasem czyny Starka stawały się coraz niebezpieczniejsze i głupsze, co zmusiło jego przyjeciela, Rhodesa, do interwencji. Rhodes przywdział zbroję Iron Mana: Mark II Starka i wyprosił gości z pomieszczenia, po czym zażądał od Starka, żeby wyszedł z kombinezonu. Stark zignorował go, a zamiast tego zażyczył sobie u Adama Goldsteina dobry kawałek do nadchodzącej walki. Dwójka starł się i latał z pokoju do pokoju, używając każdej broni, którą mogli znaleźć i pokonać drugiego, wliczając w to rzucanie w siebie ciężkimi rzeczami, aż Rhodes zdołał wrzucić Starka do sypialni na górze. W końcu, po prawie doszczętnym zniszczeniu rezydencji Tony'ego Starka w wynikłej walce, Stark zdołał pokonać Rhodesa, uderzając jego głową w ladę kuchenną, rycząc do oglądających, co zmusiło ich do ucieczki. Kiedy Rhodes powstał, obaj wystrzelili na siebie swoje promienie z repulsorów, co spowodowało masywną eksplozję. Kiedy Stark odpadł z walki, Rhodes dostarczył zbroję United States Armed Forces, na co Stark mógł tylko patrzeć. Ponowne odkrywanie pierwiastka Pomoc Nicka Fury'ego W wyniku swojej bitwy z Jamesem Rhodesem, Stark zabrał swój kombinezon Iron Mana i poleciał do Randy's Donuts w Kalifornii, żeby kupić sobie pudełko pączków i delektować się nimi w środku znaku w kształcie pączka tuż nad sklepem. Kiedy relaksował się w blasku porannego słońca, Nick Fury, dyrektor T.A.R.C.Z.Y. naszedł go i rozkazał mu wejść do środka. Zajmując miejsce wewnątrz, Stark po raz kolejny poinformował Futy'ego, że nie jest zainteresowany dołączeniem do Avengers, po czym nieuprzejmie zapytał, czy powinien się patrzyć na oko, czy na opaskę. Zmieniając temat, Fury wyjawił, że Natalie Rushman, była tak naprawdę przykrywką agentki Czarnej Wdowy, którą Stark spróbował zwolnić ze Stark Industries, co się nie udało. Kiedy Stark i Fury kontynuowali konwersację, Romanoff dała Starkowi zastrzyk, który spowolnił truciznę w jego żyłach, spowodowaną jego reaktorem łukowym, po czym Fury zapewnił go, że gdzieś jest lekarstwo, i że po prostu go jeszcze nie odkrył, pomimo że Stark zapewniał, że szukał już wszędzie i nic nie znalazł. Po powrocie do rezydencji Tony'ego Starka, omówili historię Antona Vanko, który pracował z Howardem Starkiem nad stworzeniem reaktora łukowego, zanim został deportowany za sprzedanie tajemnic na czarnym rynku, gdzie potem wychował syna, Ivana Vanko na Syberii. Zanim wyjechał, Fury wyjawił Starkowi, że jego ojciec był jednym z założycieli T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i zostawił Starkowi pozwolenie na grzebanie w jego rzeczach, żeby znaleźć lekarstwo, pozostawiając agenta Phila Coulsona, aby ten miał go na uwadze. Badanie swojej rodziny Nick Fury dał Starkowi trochę starych materiałów jego ojca, żeby pomogły w znalezieniu lekarstwa na zatrucie palladem. Star znalazł kilka przedmiotów, w tym zeszyt ze szkicami "hipersześcianu" i dwa [[Kapitan Ameryka (komiks)|komiksy Kapitan Ameryka]]. ''Oglądając stare nagranie swojego ojca, Stark odkrył ukrytą wiadomość, gdzie jego ojciec powiedział mu, że był z niego dumny, i że jest jego największym dziełem. Następnie Stark pojechał do siedziby głównej Stark Industries, kupując trochę truskawek po drodze i spotkał się z Pepper Potts, która próbowała go poinformować, że jest zbyt zajęta, żeby rozmawiać. Kiedy Stark zdobył jej uwagę, spróbował przeprosić na swój sposób, w co Potts prawie nie uwierzyła i zapewniala, że musi się skupić na przyszłości Stark Industries. Przeszkodził im Happy Hogan i Natasha Romanoff, którzy teraz pracowali wyłącznie dla Potts. Kiedy Potts i Hogan wyszli z biura, Stark pomówił z Romanoff i spytał ją, jak utrzymuje to kłamstwo, po czym ta go obraziła i wyszła. Stark przygotował się na opuszczenie biura, wrzucając truskawki do kosza lecz najpierw pomyślał, że zobaczył ukrytą wiadomość w dioramie Star Expo z 1974, co okazało się być diagramem struktury atomowej nowego pierwiastka. Stark zabrał model do swojego samochodu i zawiózł go z powrotem do swojej rezydencji do dalszych badań. Kładąc model na biurku, Stark rozkazal J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I. zeskanować model oraz usunąć wszystkie drzewa i budynki ze skanu, żeby mógł skupić się na samym modelu. Kiedy J.A.RV.I.S. spytał, jaki Stark ma plan, wyjaśnił, że wierzył, że znalazł ukrytą wiadomość. W końcu, Stark zdał sobie sprawę, że nowy pierwiastek najdował się wewnątrz globusa w centrum, po czym Stark podziękował swojemu ojcu za obdarowanie go tym, gdyż wkrótce to ocali jego życie. Nowy pierwiastek Kiedy Stark połączył ostatnie fragmenty razem, żeby zacząć eksperyment, został powitane przez agenta Phila Coulsona, który spytał gdzie, po czym odkrył prototyp tarczy Kapitana Ameryki, którą Stark zabrał i podłożył pod swoją maszynerię. Następnie Coulson poinformował Starka, że wyjeżdża do Nowego Meksyku, żeby zbadać tajemniczy obiekt, który został tam znaleziony. Z pomocą swojej sztucznej inteligencji J.A.R.V.I.S.A., Stark rozpoczął swój eksperyment, włączając ogromny laser w środku pracowni w jego rezydencji. Stark popychał laser do momentu, aż znalazł się w odpowiedniej pozycji, starając się utrzymać go w miejscu, kiedy przechodził przez ściany, aż trafił swój cel. kiedy laser uderzył nowo zaprojektowany reaktor łukowy, który stworzył, w końcu dokonał syntezy nowego pierwiastka. Kiedy Stark podniósł swoje dzieło i zbadał je, J.A.R.V.I.S. potwierdził, że nowy pierwiastek naprawdę będzie odpowiednim zamiennikiem dla palladu i byłby w stanie utrzymać go przy życiu, zarazem zasilając kombinezony Iron Mana przez najbliższą przyszłość, po czym Stark kontyuowal pracę nad nowym reaktorem i następnym kombinezonem. Potem, kiedy Stark kontyuował pracę nad swoim nowym kombinezonem, dostał telefon, który okazal się pochodzić od Ivana Vanko, pomimo, że słyszał o jego śmierci w wybuchu w więzieniu, wyjawiając, że nadal żyje i nadal chce zemsty. Podczas gdy Stark zamierzał wyśledzić połączenie i zlokalizować niebezpiecznego terrorystę, Vanko obiecał, że wkrótce dostanie swoją zemstę za to, co Howard Stark zrobił jego ojcu, Antonowi Vanko, po czym zawiesił połączenie. Kiedy Vanko ostrzegł, że przyjął do siebie naukową radę Starka i ulepszył swoją zbroję Whiplasha, żeby była gotowa na następną walkę, Stark przywdział zbroję Iron Mana Mark VI. Pomimo objekcji J.A.R.V.I.S.A., Stark założył swój nowy reaktor łukowy i skomentował, jak się czuł podczas założenia go po raz pierwszy, zaznaczając, że ma wyraźny smak zarówno kokosa, jak i metalu, po czym założył kombinezon i wyleciał do Stark Expo, aby tam skonfrontować Vanko i powstrzymać jego złe plany, dotyczące zemsty. Bitwa na Stark Expo Na Stark Expo, Iron Man pojawił się, żeby skonfrontować Justina Hammera, który był zajęty odsłanianiem swoje drony Hammera, dowodzone przez Jamesa Rhodesa w ciężko uzbrojonej zbroi, znanej jako zbroja War Machine: Mark I. Podczas, gdy próbował utrzymać widownię spokojną, Iron Man zażądał informacji, gdzie jest Ivan Vanko, chociaż Hammer stwierdził, że nie wie nic o przestępcy i próbowal zagrać, że niby to zwykła pomyłka przed widownią. Vanko przejął kontrolę zarówno nad dronami, jak i zbroją Rhodesa, ustawiając je tak, by atakował Iron Mana, który następnie odleciał, próbując desperacko zgubić swoich prześladowców i sprawić by się rozbili po całym Expo, podczas gdy rozkazał J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I. odzyskać kontrolę nad War Machine. Podczas bitwy, Iron Man robił wszystko co mógł, żeby ocalić setki ludzi, uciekających podczas chaosu, przy tym zdołał ocalić Petera Parkera, którego pomylił z nim dron, gdyż ten nosił maskę Iron Mana. Gdy pomysły szybko się kończyły, kiedy War Machine kontyuował strzelać na niego broniami Hammer Industries, Iron Man robił wszystko co mógł, żeby zniszczyć drony, odlatując z nimi od cywili, po czym zaprowadził je wszystkie do głównego globusa w centrum. Wykorzystując lepsze zdolności manewracyjne zbroi Iron Mana: Mark VI, Iron Man zdołał uciec i sprawił, że masywne drony Hammera rozbiły się na globusie i wszystkie razem wybuchły w masywnej kuli ognia. Aczkolwiek, zanim Iron Man mógł się zrelaksować, został zdjęty z powietrza w gmach Oracle Corporation przez War Machine, którego nadal kontrolował Vanko. Iron Man deperacko próbował zablokować ataki War Machine, trzymając na dystans jego miniguna, aż Czarnej Wdowie udało się złamać całe oprogramowanie Vanko, włamawszy się do siedziby głównej Hammer Industries z niewielką pomocą Happy'ego Hogana, pomimo nieudanego aresztowania Vanko. Ostateczna rozgrywka z Whiplashem Iron Man odepchnął War Machine, zanim Czarna Wdowa potwierdziła, że w końcu jest bezpieczny, i że może kontrolować swoją zbroję, po czym skomplementował nowy pierwiastek Starka, któremu udało się zatrzymać zatrucie palladem, powodując, że Pepper Potts skonfrontowała Starka, mówiąc, że nie powiedział jej, że umierał. Podczas gdy Potts kazała aresztować Justina Hammera, Stark pomógł Rhodesowi wstać na nogi. Wiedząc, że ostatnie drony Hammera nadlatując do ich lokalizacji zarówno Iron Man, jak i War Machine obmyślili plan, jak z nimi walczyć, jednak to doprowadziło tylko do kłótni między przyjaciółmi, co do tego, kto ma wziąć lepszą pozycję w tym miejscu, kiedy każdy z nich przekonywał drugiego, że ma lepszą zbroję i umiejętności. Aczkolwiek, zanim mogli dojść do porozumienia, pojawiły się drony i otoczyły Iron Mana wraz z War Machine, nie mając dokąd uciec, dwójka założyła swoje hełmy i przygotowała się do bitwy, strzelając ze swoich broni na atakujące drony, które miały przewagę liczebną. Kiedy walka się rozpoczęła, Iron Man i War Machine, dowiedzieli się, że pomimo, że zniszczenie jednego drona jest proste, ich liczba ich przerastała. Podczas gdy War Machine wykorzystywał swoje imponujące uzbrojenie, zapewnione przez Hammer Industries, Iron Man wykorzystywał swoją zbroję o największym zasięgu, żeby zniszczyć kilku wrogów na raz, w końcu używając swój laserowy atak, żeby przeciąć na pół wszystkie pozostał drony, ostatecznie wygrywając walkę. Eliminując pozostałe drony, Iron Man i War Machine zostali poinformowani przez Czarną Wdowę, że nadlatuje nowy wróg, który wegług niej wyglądał na silniejszego niż wszystkie pozostałe drony. Okazało się, że to Whiplash uzbrojony w swoją nową, potężniejszą zbroję. Zamierzając zabić Whiplasha zanim walka się wogóle zaczęła, War Machine uzbroił pocisk Byłą Żonę, która jedynie zawiodła, nawet nie rysując zbroi, po czym Iron Man zauważył, że to z pewnością broń Hammer Industries, gdyż w bitwie była bezużyteczna. Następnie Iron Man zaangażował się w zaciętą walkę z Whiplashem, w której on i War Machine strzelali wszystkim, czym mieli, żeby go pokonać, albo przynajmniej uszkodzić jego zbroję na tyle, żeby się poddał. Jednak obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że nie tylko zbroja Whiplasha była zbyt silna, ale też jego bicze zostały ulepszone do stanu, w którym były bardziej niebezpieczne niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i obaj wkrótce zostali przerośnięci przez ulepszoną technologię, jak i broń Vanko. Whiplash szybko zdołał zyskać przewagę w bitwie, kiedy udało mu się opleść swoje elektryczne bicze wokół gardeł Iron Mana i War Machine, powoli je zacieśniając, mając nadzieję, że zdoła zmiażdżyć ich szyje. Bez innego wyboru, Iron Man zawołał do War Machine, żeby wykorzystać technikę, którą odkryli podczas pojedynku w rezydencji Tony'ego Starka i wystrzelili swoje promienie z repulsorów w siebie, tworząc wybuch przed Vanko, który odrzucił ich wszystkich. Po powstaniu na nogi, Iron Man i War Machine znaleźli Ivana Vanko, leżącego na polu bitwy, który miał zarówno zbroję, jak i ciało nieodwracalnie uszkodzone. Zbyt ranny, żeby kontynuować bitwę, Vanko stwierdził, że tak naprawdę Stark przegrał tą walkę, po czym odpalił bomby autodestrukcyjne we wszystkich dronach i w swoim pancerzu Whiplasha. Wiedząc, że drony były porozrzucane po całym Stark Expo, gdyż zestrzelił wiele podczas lotu, Iron Man poleciał ratować wszystkich, którzy tam pozostali, zanim wybuchną i zabiją przypadkowych cywili. Iron Man udał się na pomoc Pepper Potts pośród serii wybuchów, zabierając ją w samą porę. Widząc chaos, który Stark ze sobą przyniósł, Potts rzuciła swoją pozycję głównego dyrektora Stark Industries lecz Stark tylko zażartował z pomysłu, jakim jest opuszczenie go przez Potts, po czym pocałowali się. Rhodes wyjawił, że tam stał, po czym odleciał ze zbroją Mark II, bez poważnych obiekcji ze strony Starka, pozostawiając ich na tym, jak Stark nie przyjmował jej rezygnacji. Nieodpowiedni kandydat Na odprawie, podczas pokazania nagrania wiadomości z innego nadludzkiego wydarzenia, Nick Fury poinformował Starka, że podczas gdy Iron Man byłby odpowiednim kandydatem do "Projektu Avengers", sam Stark nie był. T.A.R.C.Z.A. chciała Starka jako konsultanta lecz Stark powiedział, że Fury'ego nie stać na jego pomoc. Stark przez chwilę przemyślał propozycję i zgodził się na nią, pod warunkiem, że senator Stern wręczy jemu i Jamesowi Rhodesowi medale za odwagę, okazaną w pokonaniu Whiplasha i Justina Hammera. Parę godzin później, Starka życzenie się spełniło i przyjął pracę jako konsultant. Bardzo go cieszyła irytacja senatora Sterna, po zostaniu zmuszonym do wręczenia mu medalu, uśmiechając się do zdjęć i ofiarowując gest pokoju obserwującemu tłumowi. Konsultant Trzymając się swojej pracy jako konsultant dla T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Starkowi powierzono zadanie zapobiegnięcia uwolnienia Emila Blonsky'ego przez generała Thaddeusa Rossa w ramach Projektu Avengers, według rozkazu Światowej Rady Bezpieczeństwa. Stark pojawił się w barze, gdzie znalazł pijanego generała Rossa, który ciągle nie mógł sobie darować straty Hulka, pomimo tak długiego czasu poszukiwań. Dwójka wymieniła się obelgami, dotyczącymi ich ostatnich bitew, po czym Stark powiedział mu, że zbierają drużynę. Stark tak bardzo zirytował Rossa, że ten drugi kazał go wyrzucić z baru, który Stark kupił i kazał go wyburzyć jakiś czas później, o czym poinformował Phila Coulsona i Jaspera Sitwella. Zadanie zostało wtedy wykonane, a generał Ross obiecał nie wypuszczać Blonsky'ego z aresztu z czystej złośliwości. Inwazja Chitauri Inicjacja Avengers Stark odzyskał zbroję War Machine i rozebrał ją ze wszystkich nowych broni Hammer Industries, zmieniając ją z powrotem w Mark II. Kiedy potem pojawił się James Rhodes, Stark poinformował go, że już nigdy nie będzie nosił tej zbroi, ponieważ stworzył mu nową z ulepszoną technologią i uzbrojeniem. Stark skupił swoje działania na Stark Tower w Nowym Jorku, która miała być zasilana czystą energią oraz podziwiał, jak jego imię na niej się rozświetla. Po przybyciu na Stark Tower, razem z Pepper Potts zaczął świętować udane stworzenie swojego najnowszego, czystego źródła dla całego miasta, po czym Stark powiedział jej, że będzie miał swoje dwanaście procent udziału w najnowszym przełomie Stark Industries. Następnie Stark został poinformowany przez J.A.R.V.I.S.A., że przybył agent Phil Coulson i chce z nim pomówić, na co się nie zgodził, co więcej udawał nawet robota typu Life-Model Decoyodpowiednie tłumaczenie lecz Coulson nadal nalegał, że musi pilnie porozmawiać ze Starkiem i wprosił się do Stark Tower, co zdenerwowało Starka i obwinił Potts za naruszenie bezpieczeństwa budynku. Coulson poinformował Starka, że Projekt Avengers, stał się aktywny, w wyniku zniszczenia Projektu P.E.G.A.S.U.S., w którym Loki zaatakował paru agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i ukradł Tesserakt, a także zabrał Erika Selviga i Clinta Bartona jako swoich niewolników, nad którymi przejął kontrolę umysłów. Couslon wyjaśnił, że potrzebują go, pomimo że wcześniej został odrzucony z Avengers, podając Starkowi holograficzne ekrany z informacjami o Kapitanie Ameryce, Thorze, Brusie Bannerze i Lokim, które miał sobie przejrzeć. Podczas gdy Potts i Coulson opuścili wieżę, Stark zaczął badać projekt Tesseraktu. Złapanie Lokiego Stark szybko założył swoją obecną zbroję Mark VI i udał się prosto do Stuttgartu w Niemczech, gdzie szybko znalazł swoją dawną znajomą, Natashę Romanoff w Quinjecie, która nadzorowała nowo odmrożonego Kapitana Amerykę w środku bitwy z agresywnym bogiem, Lokim. Iron Man włączył się prosto do bitwy, uderzając Lokiego strzałem z repulsorów i stanął u boku Kapitana Ameryki, wycelowując ze wszystkich broni, jakie miał i zmuszając Lokiego do poddania się, po czym zabrali go do aresztu. Eskortując Lokiego Quinjetem w kajdankach, drużyna skierował się z powrotem do Helicarriera T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Stark skomentował umiejętności walki Rogersa i subtelnie zadrwił z jego braku wiedzy o współczesnym społeczeństwie odkąd wrócił z II wojny światowej, pytając czy chodzi na pilates. Kiedy dyskutowali o tym, czemu Loki się poddał, nastąpiła nagła burza z piorunami, co widocznie zdenerwowało Lokiego. Następnie Quinjet został zaatakowany przez Thora, który włamał się i unieszkodliwił Iron Mana, zanim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć na atak, po czym zabrał Lokiego z siedzenia i odleciał, zostawiając Starka i Rogersa. Podczas gdy Thor wściekle groził Lokiemu na szczycie góry, aby dowiedzieć się dokładnie komu Loki zamierzał oddać Tesserakt, Iron Man strzelił prosto w niego, ciskając go o ściółkę leśną z dala od Lokiego. Kiedy Thor odzyskał postawę, Iron Man ukazał się i został ostrzeżony, żeby więcej go nie dotykać, na co ten odpowiedział, żeby Thor nie zabierał jego rzeczy. Następnie Thor poinformował Iron Mana, że ten nie rozumie co się dzieje, na co Iron Man drwiąco stwierdził, że Thor wygląda, jakby wyrwano go ze sztuki Williama Szekspira, i że wygląda jakby nosił suknię swojej matki. Dwójka zaczęła walczyć, gdyż Thor nie zgodził się na zostawienie Lokiego na Ziemi i zamierzał zabrać go do asgardzkich lochów, po czym z wściekłością uderzył Iron Mana. który zaczął się bronić. Podczas bitwy, Thor wezwał piorun do swojego młota, Mjølnira, i cisnął ładunkiem elektrycznym w Starka, jednak jedynie naładował kombinezon Starka. J.A.R.V.I.S. poinformował go, że jego kombinezon miał 400% mocy, pozwalając mu na zestrzelenie Thora z nóg. Kiedy Thor zamierzał na niego zaszarżować, Iron Man odpowiedział tym samym i zdołał odepchnąć go prosto w górę lecz Thor kontynuował uderzanie go i sprawił, że rozbili się z powrotem w lesie, gdzie walczyli dalej. Zbroja Iron Mana Mark VI oberwała podczas walki, kiedy Thor z łatwością zaczął miażdżyć jedną z rękawic gołymi rękami. Obawiając się, że zgniecie mu rękę, Iron Man odpowiedział strzelając mu w twarz, co ledwo odrzuciło jego głowę, po czym uderzył go z hełmu. Jednak asgardzka siła Thora pozwoliła mu przetrwać wszystkie ciosy Iron Mana, a nawet go nie wzruszyć, po czym kontynuowali walkę, podczas której Iron Man wykorzystywał wszystkie przewagi, wynikające z jego pancerza, żeby spróbować unieszkodliwić Thora, zachowując go przy życiu, aby mogli go z powrotem zabrać do aresztu T.A.R.C.Z.Y. wraz z Lokim. Walkę przerwał im Kapitan Ameryka, który zażądał, aby przestali walczyć i zapytał Thor, co Thor robił na Ziemi, a kiedy ten odpowiedział mu, że przybył położyć kres knowaniom Lokiego. Następnie Rogers nalegał, żeby Thor udowodnił, że jest po ich stronie, odkładając swój młot, przy czym Iron Man zauważył, że to nierozsądne, bo każdy kowal kocha swój młot, po czym został tym młotem uderzony, przelatując przez drzewo, kiedy Thor z wściekłością zaatakował Rogersa. Po spotkaniu Mjølnira z jego tarczą, Avengersi zdołali się uspokoić i zwerbować Thora, ponownie łapiąc Lokiego i zabierając go ze sobą. Spotkanie z Avengers Zabrali Lokiego z powrotem do Helicarriera, gdzie Stark porozmawiał z Philem Coulsonem i obiecał zabrać go do Cleveland do Audrey Nathan. Następnie Stark dołączył do grupy, komplementując umiejętności walki Thora i wskazał na agenta, grającego w Galagę, po czym zaznaczył, że Loki potrzebował irydu, aby kontrolować moc Tesseraktu. Kiedy Stark zapytał po co mu Erik Selvig i Clint Barton, został zapytany o swoje rzeczoznawstwo przez Marię Hill, zaznaczając, że dokonał swoich badań zeszłej nocy, zauważając, że Loki wszystkim, czego Loki potrzebował było źródło mocy, aby kontrolować Tesserakt. Stark został przedstawiony Bruce'owi Bannerowi, który rozumiał wszystkie jego teorie, co uradowało Starka, który następnie skomplementował inteligencję Bannera i jego zdolność do przemiany w Hulka. Dyrektor Nick Fury zasugerował, żeby Stark i Banner razem pracowali nad próbą zrozumienia Berła Lokiego, podczas gdy Steve Rogers porówna je do broni HYDRY. Podczas gdy Rogers starał się zrozumieć nowe, współczesne nawiązania drużyny. Stark i Banner udali się do laboratorium, żeby zacząć badania lecz zanim to się stało Stark umieścił urządzenie hackujące przy komputerze, pozwalając J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I. zacząć szykać informacji w bazie dancyh T.A.R.C.Z.Y., żeby dowiedzieć się jej tajemnic, dotyczących tego, czemu zebrali drużynę Avengers. Napięcie w drużynie Stark rozmawiał z Bruce'em Bannerem w nowym laboratorium o pracy Erika Selviga i zaprosił go do pracy w Stark Tower, dla miejsca pracy wolnego od stresu, pomimo tego, że Banner stwierdził, że zniszczył Harlem, kiedy ostatni raz był w Nowym Jorku. Stark po raz kolejny spróbował zirytować Bannera dźgając go, żeby przetestować jego zdolność kontrolowania Hulka, co wywołało u niego jedynie ból, po czym Steve Rogers wszedł i kazał mu przestać nękać Bannera. Starka ciekawiło, czy Banner słucha jazzu, czy bierze marihuanę, żeby utrzymać spokój, co Rogers odebrał za bardzo nietaktowne, mówiąc Starkowi, że ryzykuje życie wszystkich na pokładzie Helicarriera, i że powinien się skupić ważniejszymi sprawami. Stark jednak zasugerował, że Nick Fury może mieć inne motywy na rozpoczęcie Projektu Avengers, chociaż Rogers nie był przekonany. Banner zaznaczył, że komentarze Lokiego mogły nawiązywać do Stark Tower i źródłem jej mocy. Rogers ponownie powiedział Starkowi, żeby skupił się na zlokalizowaniu Tesseraktu, co spowodowało tylko, że Stark obraził jego mundur i wyrzucił go z laboratorium. Stark skomentował, że jego ojciec często podziwiał Rogersa i to, że z nim pracował w czasach II wojny światowej. Kiedy Stark zaznaczył, że chce żeby Banner dołączył do walki, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas, Banner nalegał, że jednak nie, nazywając Hulka koszmarem. Wtedy Stark opowiedział Bannerowi o tym, jak jego reaktor łukowy utrzymywał odłamki w jego ciele po porwaniu z dala od jego serca, nazywając go okropnym przywilejem, kiedy Banner stwierdził, że jego sytuacja nie jest taka sama. Stark zaznaczył, że całe promieniowanie gamma, na które narażony był Banner powinno było go zabić, i że może Hulk ocalił jego życie. Stark i Banner dowiedzieli się, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. próbowała posiąść moc Tesserkatu, aby zacząć Fazę 2 i stworzyć broń masowego rażenia. Fury wkrótce dowiedział się o ich sprawkach i poszedł wyzwać dwójkę, gdzie po krótkiej chwili dołączył do nich Kapitan Ameryka, który także dowiedział się, że T.A.R.C.Z.A. używała technologii HYDRY, żeby dowiedzieć się, jak ją posiąść, według schematów Czerwonej Czaszki. Kiedy tylko Fury zaczął bronić swoich czynów, Stark zaprzeczył mu, zmuszając Fury'ego, by wyznał, że budowali broń w odpowiedzi na Thora i ostatniej bitwy o Puente Antiguo, na którą nie byli przygotowani. Kiedy Banner nazwał nową drużynę bombą zegarową, Stark wdał się w ożywioną kłótnię z Rogersem, który twierdził, że Stark nie był bohaterem, tylko samolubnym człowiekiem w opancerzonym kombinezonie, podczas gdy Stark zaznaczył, że Rogers był bohaterem tylko z powodu serum Super Żołnierza, które dał mu ojciec Starka i Abraham Erskine, co doprowadziło do tego, że Stark wyzwał Rogersa do walki. Podczas następującej kłótni pomiędzy Avengersami, Banner nieumyślnie podniósł Berło Lokiego, wyjawiając, że Loki ma nad nim kontrolę. Następnie pojawili się wszyscy żołnierze Lokiego, prowadzeni przez Clinta Bartona po praniu mózgu i zaatakowali Helicarrier, aby uwolnić Lokiego. Atak na Helicarriera Kiedy jeden z silników Helicarriera został zniszczony przez Sokole Oko, Stark szybko założył zbroję Mark VI wyleciał na zewnątrz i spróbował pomóc w jego naprawie. Po jego przybyciu, oszacował uszkodzenia, werbując Kapitana Amerykę, aby pomógł mu sprawdzić wszystkie główne sterowniki, podczas gdy Stark udał się do środka silnika, aczkolwiek Stark szybko się sfrustrował, kiedy Rogers nie potrafił zrozumieć współczesną technologię, na którą aktualnie patrzył, gdyż nie miał z nią wcześniej styczności. Podczas gdy Iron Man i Kapitan Ameryka pracowali razem przy uszkodzonym silniku, Nick Fury i Maria Hill nie byli w stanie powstrzymać Sokole Oko, który z użyciem jednej ze swoich strzał wyłączył zasilanie Helicarriera, powdując, że zaczął spadać, dramatycznie skracając czas na ocalenie dnia przez Iron Mana. Po przybyciu do samego silnika, Iron Man użył swojego lasera, żeby przeciąć się przez uszkodzone śmigło i postanowił wykorzystać moc kombinezonu, żeby ręcznie zrestartować silnik, mówiąc Kapitanowi Ameryce, żeby pociągnął za wajchę, aby uwolnić go z silnika, zanim zostanie w nim pocięty na strzępy. Iron Man włożył całą swoją moc w popchnięcie silnika, aby zmusić go kręcenia się wystarczająco szybko, żeby wznieść Helicarrier z powrotem w powietrze, ratując wszystkich agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. na pokładzie. Jednak wkrótce Iron Man zauważył, że zaczyna kręcić się dla niego zbyt szybko, więc poprosił Kapitana Amerykę, żeby pociągnął wajchę, aczkolwiek dowiedział się, że Rogers był zbyt zajęty walką z żołnierzami Lokiego. Iron Man przez krótki moment został zamknięty i mocno uszkodzony przez śmigło, aż Rogers zdołał go w ostatniej chwili wyciągnąć. Iron Man następnie poleciał do miejsca, gdzie był Kapitan Ameryka i unieszkodliwił żołnierza, który go atakował, po czym jego kombinezon stracił zasilanie. Coś do pomszczenia Kiedy Helicarrier był już bezpieczny, dzięki ich staraniom, dwójka dowiedziała się, że Bruce Banner przemienił się w Hulka i spowodował rozległe zniszczenia, po czym uciekł ze statku, a także że Thor został wystrzelony z Helicarriera przez Lokiego, który z kolei zdołał uciec, po śmiertelnym ranieniu agenta Phila Coulsona. Kiedy pomoc medyczna została wezwana do Coulsona, potwierdziło się, że naprawdę zginął, w wyniku odniesionych ran, co mocno wstrząsnęło Starkiem. Stark i Steve Rogers zebrali się potem w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym, gdzie Nick Fury wyraził swój wenętrzny wielki żal, z powodu śmierci Coulsona, przedstawiając Rogersowi kolekcję kart z Kapitanem Ameryką, którą prosił go podpisać. Podczas gdy Stark słuchał w ciszy, Fury wyjaśnił, że nie mogą zlokalizować Tesseraktu, przyznając, że próbowal odtworzyć broń HYDRY jego mocą, po czym poinformował dwójkę, że Projekt Avengers powstał, żeby odizolowane osobniki mogły stać się czymś więcej, i że Couslon zginął wciąż w to wierząc. Słysząc to, Stark wstał. Odwiedzając miejsce zamordowania Coulsona z ręki Lokiego, Stark zaczął rozmawiać ze Steve'em Rogersem o tym, że Coulson nie miał rodziny, ale chodził z Audrey Nathan. Kiedy Rogers nazwał go dobrym człowiekiem, Stark nazwał go idiotą, gdyż sam wyzwał Lokiego prototypem działa Armor Destroyer. Stark zaczął z wściekłością twierdzić, że nie są żołnierzami na wojnie, i że nie będzie już więcej słuchał Fury'ego, zaznaczając, że działania Lokiego stały się dla niego osobiste. Rogers próbował spławić komentarz lecz Stark zaznaczył, że taki był jego plan, zniszczyć ich nową drużynę. Kiedy mówił o teatralności Lokiego, którą wyciągnął jak część jego wielkiego planu dominacji nad światem, Stark zaczął się zbliżać do miejsca, gdzie asgardzki Bóg Psot rozstawiłby portal, którym sprowadzi na Ziemię armię obcych, komentując, że Loki chciałby, żeby jego zwycięstwo zobaczył cały świat. W tym momencie, Stark zorientował się, że zbudował coś takiego, Stark Tower, i zapewniłoby mu zarówno źródło mocy, żeby otworzyć portal, jak i posłużyć za kpinę. Po tym, jak wymknęło mu się wyrażenie "sukinkot", Stark poinformował Rogersa o swojej epifanii, po czym szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Z nowym tropem, Rogers założył swój mundur i odtworzył pozostałych dostępnych Avengersów, podczas gdy Stark naprawił swoją zbroję Mark VI, żeby była znów gotowa do bitwy. Podczas gdy Kapitan Ameryka, Czarna Wdowa i Sokole Oko, który uwolnił się od kontroli umysłu Lokiego, wylecieli na pokładzie Quinjeta, którego ukradli T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Iron Man poleciał prosto do Nowego Jorku, aby w końcu skonfrontować Lokiego i zakończyć atak, chociaż jego zbroja straciła część mocy po drodze. Konfrontacja z Lokim Wkrótce Iron Man pojawił się przy Stark Tower, gdzie znalazł urządzenie zainstalowane na dachu, zasilane przez Tesserakt, które teraz było kontrolowane przez profesora Erika Selviga. Iron Man rozkazał J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I., żeby odciął zasilanie z wieży, jednak urządzenie do tworzenia portali było już samowystarczalne. Po nieudanym przekonaniu Selviga, żeby wyłączył urządzenie, Iron Man strzelił w nie; jednak bariera utworzona wokół niego odbiła pocisk. Iron Man zobaczył, że Loki obserwował go w zachwycie z balkonu budynku Starka i, widząc, że nie może zrobić nic więcej, żeby zatrzymać inwazję, Stark postanowił zmienić taktykę i wylądował, zdejmując zbroję Mark VI i stawił czoła Lokiemu bez żadnej obrony. Będąc gościnny, Stark zaoferował Lokiemu drinka lecz ten odmówił, po czym Stark zaczął grozić Lokiemu. Nie spiesząc się, żeby założyć dwie metalowe bransoletki, po czym Stark obiecał Lokiemu, że zostanie pokonany przez Avengersów, nie ważne ile by to im zajęło., jednak Loki pozostawał niezrażony pomysłem. Stark wyliczył wszystkich członków Avengers, by pokazać przeciw komu stoi Loki, widząc jak Loki drży na wzmiankę o jego bracie, Thorze. Loki przekonywał go, że jego armia przezwycięży Avengersów z łatwością, na co Stark odpowiedział, że oni mają Hulka po swojej stronie. Potem Stark obiecał, że nawet jeżeli Avengersom nie uda się ochronić Ziemi, przynajmniej ją pomszczą, pokonując Lokiego, lecz teraz rozgniewany Loki obiecał, że Avengersi nie będą mieli czasu dla niego, kiedy będą walczyć ze Starkiem z wypranym mózgiem. Kiedy zanosiło się na to, że Loki wypierze mu mózg, okazało się, że reaktor łukowy blokował Berło przed dostaniem się do jego serca. Żartując z jego wydajności, Stark został gwałtownie zaatakowany przez Lokiego, który ślubował zniszczyć Avengersów, po czym wyrzucił Starka przez okno, znajdując się kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią. Aczkolwiek Starkwi udało się wezwać Marka VII; była napędzana rakietami, podleciała do Starka i utworzyła kombinezon wokół niego, łącząc się z bransoletami Colantotte, które założył, zdążając na parę sekund, zanim uderzyłby w ziemię. Stark ponownie podleciał do Lokiego i powiedział mu, że jest jeszcze jedna osoba, którą Loki wkurzył, Phil Coulson, i strzelił w Lokiego, który nie zdążył nawet zareagować na imię zmarłego agenta Coulsona i przewrócił się na plecy. Bitwa o Nowy Jork Jednak Stark został skonfrontowany przez urządzenie Lokiego, które otworzyło portal do odległego zakątka kosmosu, gdzie armia Chitauri Lokiego wleciała do Nowego Jorku i rozpoczęła swoją wojnę z Ziemią. Zdumiony tym, co widzi, Iron Man wzleciał w górę i wystrzelił wszystkimi broniami Marka VII w atakujące siły obcych. Iron Man zdobył pomoc Sokolego Oka, lecącego w Quinjecie i zestrzelającego obcych za nim, podczas gdy ten drwiąco spytał, czy po drodze wstąpili do jakiejś knajpy, gdyż dołączyli do bitwy tak późno. Stark zwalczał Chitauri i spróbował zadzwonić do Jamesa Rhodesa, który powiedział Starkowi, że jest zbyt zajęty walką z żołnierzami, pracującymi dla Dziesięciu Pierścieni, ale przyleci walczyć, jak tylko będzie mógł. Iron Man zaczął ścigać lewiatana, olbrzymiego, kosmicznego węża i statek wojenny kilkudziesięciu Chitauri. Kiedy został powiadomiony o przybyciu Bruce'a Bannera na pole bitwy, Iron Man poprowadził węża do niego, mówiąc, że impreza przenosi się do innych, po czym Banner przemienił się w Hulka i go pokonał, a Iron Man wystrzelił pocisk czołgowy na lewiatana, żeby zniszczyć jego tułów i w końcu go zabić. Stark wylądował na ziemi u boku innych Avengersów. Drużyna następnie została skonfrontowana przez setki Chitauri, którzy przylecieli przez portal, razem z paroma innymi lewiatanami. Kapitan Ameryka wydał rozkazy i poinstruował Starka, żeby poleciał i zestrzelił więcej Chitauri i zatrzymał ich w Nowym Jorku. Następnie rozkazał Sokolemu Oku dostać się na szczyt jednego z drapaczy chmur, aby informować ich o ruchach Chitauri podczas bitwy, jak i zestrzeliwać ich, więc Iron Man zabrał go ze sobą, podczas gdy Kapitan Ameryka wydał rozkazy pozostałym Avengersom. Kiedy bitwa się zaczęła, Iron Man skupił się na swoim zadaniu, upewniając się, że siły Chitauri nie opuszczą miasta i nie będą pustoszyć innych miejsc. Wkrótce zaczęło go ścigać kilka rydwanów Chitauri, którzy zamierzali go zestrzelić, dopóki Sokole Oko nie doradził Iron Manowi, żeby wlatywał w ciasne szczeliny, gdyż zauważył, że twory Chitauri nie były tak dobrze manewrujące, jak on. Iron Man zrobił, jak mu zalecano i udało mu się doprowadzić do rozbicia tworów Chitauri o pobliskie budynki. Aczkolwiek, pomimo najlepszych starań Thora, żeby zablokować portal, obcych ciągle przybywało. Latając po całym polu bitwy, Iron Manowi przyszła z pomocą Czarna Wdowa, która obecnie jeździła jednym z rydwanów Chitauri, która spróbowała dotrzeć do Stark Tower, po czym Stark pomógł jej, zestrzeliwując prowadzące pościg Chitauri, upewniając się, że tam dotrze. Następnie Iron Man przeleciał przez kilku Chitauri, aby połączyć siły z Kapitanem Ameryką, po czym użyli jego tarczy, żeby odbić promienie z rękawic Iron Mana, niszcząc paru przeciwników zwiększoną mocą. Następnie Iron Man pomógł Sokolemu Oku, zrzucając kilku Chitauri ze ściany budynku, na którym się znajdował, zanim zdążyli do niego dotrzeć, po czym kontynuował lot. Po tym, jak J.A.R.V.I.S. powiedział mu, że wszystkie jego lasery nie mogły przeciąć się przez opancerzoną skórę lewiatana, Iron Man zainspirował się przypowieścią o Jonaszu i zniszczył lewiatana, wlatując przez jego otwór gębowy i wystrzeliwując pociski w jego wnętrzu, rozrywając stwora, po czym rozbił się na ulicy. Aczkolwiek, wkrótce został poobijany przez liczne ataki obcych. Stark spytał Thora, czy widział kiedyś ''Grę o tron, mówiąc, że mu ją przypomina. Thor zapytał go, jak może żartować w środku bitwy lecz potem został zjedzony przez lewiatana. Z wściekłości, Thor użył Mjølnira, żeby wydostać się z lewiatana. Poświęcenie Kiedy bitwa o Nowy Jork trwała, najeźdźcy nadal mieli przewagę liczebną, jednak Czarna Wdowa znalazła sposób na zamknięcie portalu. Stark przerwał jej w tym, gdyż Nick Fury poinformował go, że Gideon Malick i Światowa Rada Bezpieczeństwa wysłała bombę atomową, żeby wysadzić Manhattan. Iron Man wkrótce przechwycił pocisk i zażądał od Wdowy, żeby utrzymała portal otwarty, pomimo tego, że Kapitan Ameryka chciał go zamknąć tak szybko, jak to możliwe, żeby zakończyć inwazję, kiedy jeszcze mogli. Iron Man przeleciał z atomówką przez Nowy Jork i w górę wzdłuż Stark Tower, po czym w końcu prost w portal, który zabrał go w odległy zakątek kosmosu. Iron Man patrzył w zdumieniu na to, co było przed nim, po czym stracił kontakt z J.A.R.V.I.S.E.M., a tlen uciekał szybko. Kiedy stracił przytomność, Iron Man wypuścił pocisk nuklearny i wysadził centrum dowodzenia Chitauri, co spowodowało śmierć Chitauri i lewiatanów w mieście. Aczkolwiek, Iron Man stracił zasilanie w zbroi Mark VII, po czym spadł nieprzytomny przez portal, tuż zanim się zamknął. Kiedy Stark spadł z powrotem na Ziemię, został złapany przez Hulka, który wylądował z nim na ziemi. Kapitan Ameryka i Thor podbiegli do Starka, który wyglądał na martwego lecz kiedy Hulk krzyknął mu w twarz, ten się obudził. Stark powiedział, że powinni pójść na szawarmę, świętować zwycięstwo, pomimo tego, że nie wiedział czym jest szawarma. Rogers powiedział mu, że zrobią to potem, gdyż nadal trzeba złapać Lokiego. Stark dołączył do pozostałych Avengersów, żeby upewnić się, że nie ucieknie. Loki, mocno zbity przez Hulka, poprosił o drinka, którego wcześniej zaoferował mu Stark; aczkolwiek, Stark nie zgodził się na to i zabrał go do aresztu. Następstwa bitwy Kilka godzin później, Stark z pozostałymi Avengersami udali się do Shawarma Palace, gdzie wszyscy cicho zjedli. Wkrótce przeszkodził im War Machine, który przybył zbyt późno, żeby dołączyć do bitwy. Następnego dnia, Avengersi spotkali się w Central Parku i upewnili się, że Loki zostanie zabrany z powrotem do Asgardu przez Thora, razem z Tesseraktem, pomimo obiekcji Gideona Malicka. Następnie, drużyna udała się własnymi ścieżkami; Stark pożegnał się ze Steve'em Rogersem, po czym odjechał samochodem typu Acura 2012 Stark Industries Super Car z Bannerem u boku. Później Stark i Pepper Potts znaleźli się w Stark Tower, gotowi aby się odbudować po dokonanych zniszczeniach. Stark skupił swój wysiłek na stworzeniu Żelaznego Legionu, aby chronić Ziemię przed następnym zagrożeniem z kosmosu, przy czym pokazał Rhodesowi kilka zbroi Iron Mana, którymi można sterować zdalnie. Kiedy Stark przedstawił mu, że może teraz ładować nową zbroję energią słoneczną w Stark Tower, kiedy nagle został zaatakowany przez złoczyńcę, znanego jako Melter, którego pokonał i wsadził do aresztu United States Armed Forces z pomocą War Machine. Czując całą winę w swoich ostatnich czynach, wliczając w to bitwę o Nowy Jork, Stark zainwestował w Kontrolę Zniszczeń, aby oczyścić szczątki pozostawione przez Chitauri i lewiatany, które teraz leżały rozrzucone po Nowym Jorku. Ustawiając Annę Marię Hoag prezesem nowo założonej Kontroli Zniszczeń, Stark i Hoag odebrali kontrolę nad czyszczeniem następstw bitwy załodze Adriana Toomesa, co wielce zdenerwowało Adriana Toomesa. Zagrożenie ze strony Mandaryna Obsesja na punkcie pancerzy Sześć miesięcy po bitwie o Nowy Jork; Stark kontynuował budowanie Żelaznego Legionu, tworząc nowe kombinezony na każdą możliwą ewentualność. Podczas pobytu w swojej rezydencji na Malibu, Stark przetestował nowy Mark XLII, który został zbudowany, żeby mógł teraz wzywać różne części pancerza według potrzeby. Ignorował troskę J.A.R.V.I.S.A., dotyczącą jego braku snu, na co ten wskazał Alberta Einsteina, który nie spał wiele, a i tak wynalazł wiele rzeczy. Stark zwerbował Dum-E i U, żeby pomogli mu w filmowaniu nowego testu. Z nową zbroją było parę błędów, jak np. płyta na twarz i krocze zadawała mu ból przy zderzeniu. Kiedy został tylko hełm do założealka umysłoważe jest odwrócony, więc sam zrobił salto, żeby pomóc mu się dopasować. Jednak kiedy Stark zaczął świętować, ostatni kawałek uderzył go z zaskoczenia, odrzucając go i sprawiając, że cały kostium się rozleciał. Od razu po przetestowaniu nowego pancerza, Stark obejrzał telewizję, w której zobaczył, że Mandaryn po raz kolejny zaatakował Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. W tym samym czasie, James Rhodes przemianował swój nowy kombinezon na Iron Patriot pod rozkazami samego prezydenta Matthew Ellisa. Walka umysłowa Stark spotkał się z Jamesem Rhodesem w barze na obiedzie, gdzie Stark spędził dużo czasu, drwiąc sobie z najnowszego imienia, Iron Patriot, że sprawdza się tylko w grupach badawczych; rząd uznał, że "War Machine" to zbyt agresywne imię, co źle wpłynie na dzieci. Następnie Stark i Rhodes dyskutowali o wszystkich atakach Mandaryna i o tym, jak postępuje za nim pościg. Dwa dzieciaki poprosiły Starka o podpisanie narysowanego obrazka, przedstawiającego Iron Mana przekierowującego pocisk atomowy w portal nad Stark Tower. Obrazek przedstawiał bliskie śmierci doświadczenie Starka w bitwie o Nowy Jork, co doprowadziło go do ataku niepokoju, gdyż przypomniał sobie co widział, walcząc z Chitauri. Natychmiast założył swój kombinezon Mark VII, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie ma żadnych urazów w psychice, jednak okazało się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Następnie Stark odleciał i wrócił do domu, po czym wznowił pracę na kombinezonami. Podczas pobytu w domu, Stark zadzwonił do Happy'ego Hogana, żeby dowiedzieć się aktualności w Stark Industries, gdzie Hogan był teraz szefem ochrony. Kiedy Hogan skończył narzekać na wszystkie swoje doświadczenia i upokorzenia jako ochroniarz Iron Mana, Hogan powiedział Starkowi, że Pepper Potts miała aktualnie nastrojowe spotkanie z Aldrichem Killianem w siedzibie głównej Stark Industries, chociaż nie udało mu się obrócić ekranu, żeby pokazać twarz Killiana. Po omówieniu spotkania z Killianem w Szwajcarii jeszcze w 1999 roku, Stark i Hogan dyskutowali o tym, czy Hogan może śledzić Killiana, gdyż nie ufał ani jemu, ani Erikowi Savinowi, który z nim przyszedł. Podczas gdy Hogan powiedział Starkowi, żeby poświęcał więcej uwagi Potts, Stark powiedział, że tęsknił za swoim przyjacielem, na co Hogan zaznaczył, że on też za nim tęskni lecz także o tym, że Stark spędzał teraz więcej czasu z Avengersami, po czym Stark rozłączył się i zostawił swój telefon w piwnicy, żeby kontynuować pracę. Wyznanie o niepokoju Kiedy zbliżały się święta Bożego Narodzenia, Stark postanowił okazać Pepper Potts swoją miłość, kupując wielkiego, wypchanego królika jako prezent. Niestety, był zbyt duży, żeby zmieścić się przez drzwi do jego rezydencji, więc musiał zdjąć ścianę, żeby go wnieść. Decydując się na przetestowanie swojej nowej zdalnie sterowanej jednostki, Stark kazał swojej zbroi Mark XVII usiąść na kanapie i poczekać, aż Potts wejdzie do domu. Kiedy Potts weszła do domu i powitała go, Stark skłamał, że siedzi w zbroi. Jego podstęp zawiódł, kiedy spróbowała otworzyć zbroję, żeby go pocałować; zeszła do pracowni Starka po łom i zobaczyła, że ogląda reportaż o Mandarynie. Stark zdołał stłumić gniew Potts wyjaśniając go, że czuje się jak amator w wielkiej lidze od bitwy o Nowy Jork; jest tylko człowiekiem w kombinezonie przeciwko Asgardczykom, portalom do innych światów i przechodzącym przez nich Chitauri. Potem przyznał, że prawdopodobnie jedynym powodem, dla którego się nie złamał, to że się do niego wprowadziła, za co jest jej wielce wdzięczny. Aczkolwiek, był także nawiedzany przez koszmary o tych agresywnych siłach, atakujących to, co kocha najbardziej, jej. Z tego powodu, spędzał większość swojego czasu, nawet kiedy ona śpi, budując coraz więcej zbroi Żelaznego Legionu, żeby ją chronić. Potts pocieszyła go, rozumiejąc dlaczego był dla niej taki niedostępny odkąd wstąpił do Avengersów. Następnie udała się umyć, przed pójściem do łóżka; aczkolwiek, Potts obróciła się i zaoferowała seks pod prysznicem, żeby go rozweselić. Stark zgodził się, mając nadzieję nie tylko na poprawienie nastroju, lecz także na poprawienie stosunków pomiędzy nimi. Później tej nocy, Stark zamierzał dobrze się wyspać tej nocy lecz nawiedziły go wizje, jak idzie przeciw inwazji Chitauri, powodując u niego zmartwienie, gdyż przypomniał sobie, jak prawie nie zginął, podczas zniszczenia centrum dowodzenia Chitauri. Potts zamierzała go obudzić i go pocieszyć, aż pojawiła się jego najnowsza zbroja Mark XLII, przychodząc na pomoc Starkowi, widząc Potts jako zagrożenie. Stark obudził się i dezaktywować zbroję, przepraszając przerażoną Potts, która zostawiła go samego w łóżku. Grożenie Mandarynowi Były ochroniarz Starka, teraz szef ochrony, Happy Hogan wmieszał się w zniszczenie chińskiego teatru, pozornie spowodowane przez Dziesięć Pierścieni, pracujących pod rozkazami Mandaryna. Stark odwiedził go w Szpitalu Miłosierdzia w Los Angeles, upewniając się, że pielęgniarki puszczały mu Downton Abbey, ulubiony program Hogana, w telewizji oraz czy wszystkie nosił plakietki identyfikacyjne, gdyż Hogan był co do tego bardzo skrupulantny. Po upewnieniu się, że powrót do zdrowia Hogana, był najwygodniejszy, jak się dało, Stark przygotował się do powrotu do domu, jednak został napadnięty przez prasę, którzy poprosili o zdanie na temat prawdziwej przyczyny wybuchu. Stark zignorował wszystkie pytania i dostał się do samochodu, dopóki nie został zatrzymany i zapytany, czy zabije Mandaryna i położy kres jego wojnie ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi Ameryki, po czym Stark odwrócił się. Potem wygłosił publiczną groźbę, skierowaną do Mandaryna, nazywając go tchórzem, który chował się za Dziesięcioma Pierścieniami i nie ośmieli się sam go zaatakować. Zanim zdążył pomyśleć, z powodu gniewu, spowodowanego przez obrażenia Hogana, Stark podał adres swojej rezydencji na Malibu, żeby mogli się zmierzyć. Kiedy wyszedł, Stark zniszczył telefon reportera i powiedział mu, żeby wysłał mu rachunek. To sprawiło, że nad domem Starka latało mnóstwo śmigłowców wiadomości, czekających żeby nagrać pojedynek Iron Mana i Mandaryna. Badania nad Mandarynem Stark skończył kłócić się z Pepper Potts o opuszczenie rezydencji na Malibu dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, gdyż Stark był na tyle głupi, żeby podać swój prawdziwy adres. Stark spędził swój czas w pracowni, tworząc bazę danych o Mandarynie i odtworzył eksplozję, który pozostawił Happy'ego Hogana w śpiączce, szukając wskazówek na temat tego, co spowodowało ognistą kulę, która zabiła kilku ludzi. Z nową informacją z baz danych T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Stark próbował się dowiedzieć, kim tak naprawdę był Mandaryn. Oglądając holograf Hogana, Stark zauważył, że wskazuje na plakietkę, należącą do Jacka Taggarta, siedzącego w pobliżu centrum eksplozji; wykorzystując tą wskazówkę, przejrzał nagrania z podobnych wybuchów o 3000 stopni. Wykluczając ataki Mandaryna, Stark w końcu znalazł jeden przypadek w Rose Hill w Tennessee, pozornie spowodowane przez samobójstwo Chada Davisa, z użyciem kamizelki bombowej. Ku zaskoczeniu Starka, zadzwonił dzwonek u drzwi; J.A.R.V.I.S. poinformował go, że nie mógł zrobić zbyt wiele, gdyż Stark podał prasie swój adres. Zakładając Marka XVII, Stark skonfrontował gościa, znajdując w miejscu Mandaryna Mayę Hansen. Początkowo źle wziął jej komentarze o zostaniu samym jako oferta seksu; więc odmówił jej, wyjaśniając, że jest już szczęśliwie zaangażowany w związek z Pepper Potts, co zdumiało Hansen. W tej chwili, Potts zrzuciła bagaże z drugiego piętra. Stark szybko zapytał Hansen, czy ich jedno nocna przygoda w Szwajcarii skończył się na dziecku; po zażartowaniu, że mogłoby się to sprawdzić, wyjaśnił, że to nie jest powód jej wizyty. Potts i Hansen spotkały się, podczas gdy Stark kontynuował kłótnię o konfrontacji z Mandarynem. Podczas gdy Hansen próbowała ich wydostać z domu, Stark nalegał, że powinni zostać, krzycząc także o olbrzymim koleżce, którego kupił Potts. Zniszczenie rezydencji Aczkolwiek, kiedy ciągle kłócili się, jakie kroki powinni podjąć dalej, Maya Hansen zwróciła ich uwagę na telewizor, który pokazywał pocisk, który aktualnie leciał prosto na rezydencję Tony'ego Starka, wystrzeloną przez Erika Savina. Nim zdążyli zareagować, pocisk uderzył w bok rezydencji i odrzucił do tyłu dwójkę, po czym Stark zauważył, że za parę sekund uderzą w ścianę i zasygnalizował swojej nowej zbroi Mark XLII, żeby ochroniła Pepper Potts przed zderzeniem, podczas gdy Stark przyjął na siebie siłę wybuchu. Po tym, jak zostali zwiani przez pocisk i mocno uderzyli w ścianę, Stark spróbował się wyczołgać na zewnątrz lecz zauważył, że wielki kawałek sufitu spadał na niego, co mogłoby go zmiażdżyć. Jednak Potts, nosząca jego zbroję, uratowała mu życie. Stark stwierdził, że zawsze był zdania, że zostanie w domu nie było dobrym pomysłem i powiedział jej, że muszą się z niego wydostać. Po zostaniu rozdzielonym, kiedy rezydencja się waliła, Stark rozkazał Potts zabrać aktualnie nieprzytomną Hansen w bezpieczne miejsce na zewnątrz. Podczas gdy Potts wyciągała Hansen w bezpieczne miejsce, Stark był zmuszony unikać strzałów helikoptera, który próbował go zastrzelić. Kiedy J.A.R.V.I.S. poinformował Starka, że Potts zdołała zabrać Hansen w bezpieczne miejsce, Stark wezwał zbroję z powrotem na siebie. Nadal unikając kul, Stark zebrał wszystkie fragmenty zbroi Iron Mana, która ocaliła go przed jedną kulą w plecy w ostatniej chwili, po czym z triumfem wstał na nogi i przygotował się do walki ze swoimi napastnikami. Iron Man nie był w stanie wezwać Żelaznego Legionu, z powodu walenia się rezydencji i tego, że pancerze nie mogły wyjść spod gruzów, więc został zmuszony bronić się nowym prototypem zbroi, któremu brakowało zdolności ofensywnych innych pancerzy bitewnych. Pomimo, że został ostrzeżony przez J.A.R.V.I.S.A., że zarówno lot kombinezonu, jak i jego właściwości bojowe nie były gotowe i potrzebowały czasu na załadowanie, Iron Man kontynuował odparowywanie ataków śmigłowców, które go otaczały. Kiedy nie udało mu się wystrzelić pocisku, Iron Man po prostu rzucił go w helikopter i strzelił w niego repulsorem, niszcząc śmigłowiec wynikłymi eksplozjami, podczas gdy inne trzymały ogień. Zdejmując drugi helikopter, rzucając w niego swoim pianinem, Iron Man znowu oberwał kolejny pociskiem, po czym spadł do swojej pracowni. Iron Man patrzył jak Dum-E i U były niszczone, razem ze swoimi zbrojami od Marka I do Marka VII, które zostały pochłonięte przez kule ognia. Będąc przerośniętym przez ilość kul, Iron Man został wciągnięty do oceanu, podczas gdy jego domu i własności zostały wszystkie zniszczone nad jego głową, jednak Iron Man nadal nie miał wystarczająco energii, żeby uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy Mark XLII zaczął napełniać się wodą, prawię topiąc Iron Mana, Eric Savin i inne atakujące śmigłowce krążyły nad ruinami, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów życia. Iron Man został ocalony, kiedy J.A.R.V.I.S. przejął kontrolę nad jego rękawicą i użył jej, żeby wyciągnąć Iron Mana z rumowiska i odleciał, jak tylko zasilanie zostało przywrócone. Uciekając, Iron Man stracił przytomność z wysiłku i pozostawił J.A.R.V.I.S.A. we władaniu kombinezonem. Z powrotem u podstaw Stark znalazł się w Rose Hill w Tennessee po tym, jak J.A.R.V.I.S. podążał za początkowym planem zlokalizowania Mandaryna. Niestety, ponieważ nowy Mark XLII nadal był prototypem i mocno uszkodzony atakiem, brakowało mu połączenia z reaktorem łukowym, żeby podtrzymać zasilanie. Tym samym, Stark obudził się tuż po lądowaniu awaryjnym w środku Rose Hill i straceniu zasilania, włączając w to połączenie z J.A.R.V.I.S.E.M.. Stark został sam na chłodzie, sam ze swoim geniuszem, którym byłby w stanie znaleźć rozwiązanie. Brakując mu zasilania, żeby wrócić do Kalifornii, świat w większości wierzył, że nie żyje po zniszczeniu rezydencji Tony'ego Starka, Stark ciągnął Marka XLII za sobą, szukając schronienia. Znalazłszy budkę telefoniczną, zadzwonił do swojego systemu w domu, zostawiając prywatną wiadomość Pepper Potts. Przepraszając, że naraził ją na niebezpieczeństwo, Stark określił, że musi teraz zanleźć Mandaryna, więc nie mógł jeszcze wrócić do domu. Stark włamał się do pracowni, należącej do rodziny 10-letniego Harleya Keenera, gdzie zostawił Marka XLII i zamierzał naprawić uszkodzone części aż został znaleziony przez Keenera. Pomimo groźby zastrzelenia go pistoletem na ziemniaki, Stark porozumiał się z Keenerem, który szybko przypomniał Starkowi młodszą wersję siebie, genialnym dziecku; Keener podziwiał reaktor łukowy i zalecił użycie nowych paneli retro-reflekcyjnych, żeby stworzyć niewidoczną zbroję, chociaż twierdził, że woli nazwę Iron Patriot nad War Machine dla Jamesa Rhodesa, z czym Stark mocno się nie zgodził. Po omówieniu życia w domu rodzinnym Keenera, w którym dorastał bez ojca, Stark zadrwił sobie z niego, mówiąc, że jego ojca też nigdy dla niego nie było. Następnie Stark poprosił Keenera o znalezienie mu zegarka cyfrowego, telefonu komórkowego, mapy wioski, dużą sprężynę i kanapkę z tuńczykiem. Potem Stark dał Keenerowi granat błyskowy ze swojego pancerza, rozpoznając w dziecku znaki, że ktoś mu dokucza, który dzieciak przyjął, podczas gdy Stark zażądał swojej kanapki. Stark zwerbował pomoc Keenera w znalezieniu prawdy, stojącej za bombardowaniem terrorystów, pozornie dotyczących Dziesięciu Pierścieni i Mandaryna. Kiedy został zaprowadzony na miejsce, Stark narzekał, że zegarek, który dostał, był związany z serialem animowanym Dora poznaje świat. Podczas badania miejsca eksplozji, Stark zdał sobie sprawę, że brakuje na nim popielnego cienia Chada Davisa, który zginął, a wybuch był podobny do tego, który zniszczył chiński teatr, nie znajdując także odłamków bomby. Aczkolwiek, kiedy Keener zaczął pytać go o bitwę o Nowy Jork i Avengersów oraz o to, czy Chitauri powrócą, Stark zaczął mieć kolejny atak paniki. W tej chwili, Stark przyznał, że powinien iść na terapię, żeby rozprawić się z zespołem stresu pourazowego. Po pozbieraniu się do kupy i rzuceniu śnieżką w Keenera, Stark spytał, gdzie może znaleźć panią Davis, po czym Keener powiedział mu, gdzie jest. Bitwa w Rose Hill Szukając informacji, Stark ustalił spotkanie z matką niedawno zabitego, zarażonego Extremis Chada Davisa. Pojawiając się pod barem, gdzie miała znajdować się Davis, natknął się na Ellen Brandt, która skomplementowała zegarek Dora poznaje świat, po czym on dumnie zaznaczył, że to edycja limitowana i także skomplementował Brandt. Wewnątrz, Stark wkrótce znalazł panią Davis, składając jej swoje kondolencje za śmierć jej syna. Ku zaskoczeniu Starka, Davis wręczył mu akta jej syna, dotyczące pracy z A.I.M., o które nie prosił, które zawierały kluczowe informacje na temat śmierci jej syna i pokazując, że pracował z Jackiem Traggartem. Stark powiedział Davis, że wierzył, że jej syn nie popełnił samobójstwa, a zamiast tego został użyty jako broń, po czym Davis zdała sobie sprawę, że nie jego oczekiwała. Następnie rozmowa Starka i Davis została przerwana przez Brandt; która wyjawiła, że to ona skontaktowała się z Davis i zamierzała aresztować Starka. Kiedy szeryf Rose Hill zamierzał to przerwać i zapytać, co się dzieje, Brandt stwierdziła, że jest z Bezpieczeństwa Wewnętrznego, po czym nagle użyła Extremis do zamordowania szeryfa, podczas gdy Davis ukryła akta, a Stark wybiegł, wciąż w kajdankach. Na zewnątrz, Stark napotkał Erika Savina, zmuszając go do ucieczki w bezpieczne miejsce. Kiedy Stark uciekał, Harley Keener rzucił śnieżką, żeby odwrócić uwagę Savina, zanim ten mógł go zastrzelić. Śledzony przez Brandt Stark uciekł do restauracji, po czym został zmuszony walczyć przeciwko świetnie wyszkolonej Brandt, bez żadnej broni. Podczas walki, Stark zauważył, że Brandt była w stanie wyleczyć się z większości obrażeń i potrafiła mocno rozgrzać wszystko, co dotykała, używając tego, żeby wydostać się z kajdanek. Stark zdobył więcej czasu i rozstawił bombę, podpalając trochę paliwa, żeby zablokować drogę Brandt. Kiedy Brandt przechodziła przez płomienie, Stark włożył plakietkę Chada Davisa do mikrofali i lekko odkręcił gaz. Kiedy weszła do środka, Stark zażartował, że chodizł na randki z gorętszymi laskami niż Brandt, która aktualnie płonęła, po czym Brandt spytała, czy są to jego ostatnie słowa. Stark powiedział, że te słowa mogłyby być tytułem jego autobiografii, po czym uciekł na zewnątrz i schował się za maszyną do lodów. Następnie nastąpiła eksplozja, zabijając Brandt. Kiedy Stark otrząsnął się po swoje walce z Brandt, był świadkiem, jak Erik Savin używał swoich mocy Extremis, żeby zwalić na niego wieżę ciśnień, co złapało Starka w pułapkę pod całym gruzem. Savin wziął Harleya Keenera za zakładnika, aby odzyskać akta Davisa lecz Stark przypomniał Keenerowi o swoim granacie błyskowym, który mu dał ze zbroi Mark XLII; to pozwoliło Keenerowi się wydostać, po czym Stark strzelił w Savina tajnym luźnym repulsorem. Po kradzieży kluczyków do samochodu Savina z jego kieszeni, Stark przejął jego auto, wyjeżdżając z aktami od pani Davis. Kiedy Stark przygotowywał się do wyjazdu, poszedł za nim Keener, który nalegał, żeby Stark podziękował mu za ocalenie mu życia przed Savinem lecz Stark zamiast tego nalegał, żeby Keener wrócił do domu, do swojej mamy i chronił zbroję Mark XLII do czasu, aż Stark się z nim nie skontaktuje. Kiedy wyjeżdżał, Stark podziękował Keenerowi za całą jego pomoc, lecz dokuczył mu, po czym wyjechał z Rose Hill, zostawiając Keenera. Lokalizowanie Mandaryna Podczas jazdy w samochodzie Erika Savina, Stark zadzwonił do Jamesa Rhodesa, który był za granicą, także ścigając Mandaryna. Stark przypomniał Rhodesowi, jak ostatnim razem zniknął, Rhodes go szukał, prosząc o login do satelity komunikacyjnej Rhodesa, po czym ten w końcu wyjawił, że jego hasło to War Machine, co wielce zdumiało Starka i zawstydziło Rhodesa. Stark znalazł w pobliżu korowód i włamał się do samochodu transmisyjnego, aby wykorzystać ich komputery, żeby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, czego chciał. Podczas gdy był w środku, skonfrontował go operator kamery imieniem Gary, który zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, kto tam siedzi, gdyż Gary był wielkim fanem Starka i Avengersów, który zaznaczył, że nie wierzył w śmierć Starka, podczas zniszczenia jego rezydencji. Stark był rozbawiony wszystkimi prośbami Gary'ego, żeby pokazać swój tatuaż ze Starkiem, po czym ten zwerbował jego pomoc. Stark użył połączenia satelity Gary'ego do zhackowania systemów A.I.M., które według akt było odpowiedzialne za śmierć Chada Davisa. Stark obejrzał nagranie, na którym Aldrich Killian zwerbował Davisa, razem z Ellen Bandt i Jackiem Traggartem, po czym wstrzyknięto im Extremis, które wzmocniło ich siłę i sprawiło, że ich kończyny odrosły. Po zobaczeniu, że jeden z testów eksplodował, Stark zdał sobie sprawę, że Killian musiał sprzedać swoją technologię Dziesięciu Pierścieniom, żeby wykorzystały ją do stworzenia ludzkiej broni. Stark zadzwonił do Harleya Keenera, by sprawdzić jak radzi sobie z kombinezonem; dowiedział się, że był już naładowany w pięćdziesięciu procentach, a J.A.R.V.I.S. ciągle powtarzał złe słowo na końcu każdego zdania. Pytając o położenie Mandaryna, Stark usłyszał, że znajduje się w Miami; myśląc, że J.A.R.V.I.S. znowu się przejęzyczył, Stark poprosił Keenera, o odczytanie lokalizacji. Ku zaskoczeniu Starka, lokacja była poprawna; to wysłało Starkowi atak paniki, gdyż nie miał żadnej zbroi, ani środków, żeby wezwać na pomoc Avengersów. Próbując uspokoić Starka, który nasepnie przypomniał sobie bitwę o Nowy Jork, co wywołało u niego jeszcze więcej paniki, Keener zasugerował, żeby Stark zbudował własne gadżety, skoro teraz musi bronić się, podczas konfrontacji zarówno z Killianem, jak i Mandarynem. Nagła myśl o byciu niezależnym i skupieniu się na swojej pracy, wyrwała Starka z ataku paniki, po czym pojechał do sklepu ogrodniczego, żeby kupić zasoby i, niczym McGuyver, połączyć ze sobą kilka gadżetów. Wojna z Aldrichem Killianem Prawda wychodzi na jaw Kiedy przygotował wszystkie swoje nowe gadżety, Stark przygotował się do infiltracji rezydencji Aldricha Killiana i w końcu skonfrontować oraz możliwie zabić Mandaryna w zemście za wszystkich ludzi, których skrzywdził, włącznie z Happym Hoganem. Obierając pozycję na zewnątrz murów, Stark użył binokularów, żeby zbadać podwórko, dostrzegając kilku strażników obserwujących cały obszar, po czym Stark zaplanował, że przejdzie niezauważenie obok nich. Przeskakując nad murem, Stark zinfiltrował rezydencję, tak szybko jak mógł. Używając całego swojego rozumu i umiejętności walki, Starkowi udało się szybko rozprawić z kilkoma strażnikami, z wykorzystaniem swoich nowo wykonanych gadżetów, żeby zyskać przewagę, np. wystrzelił strzałki usypiające na strażników, czy użyć elektrycznej rękawiczki, albo własnoręcznie wykonanych granatów, żeby przejść obok wszystkich niezauważenie i w końcu dostać się do środka budynku, Stark kontynuował przeszukiwanie pokojów Mandaryna. Stark w końcu znalazł wielki pokój, wypełniony rekwizytami do filmów oraz garderobą Mandaryna; były też znaki, że ktoś mieszka w pokoju, a Stark znalazł w łóżku dwie półnagie kobiety. Słysząc, że ktoś wychodzi z łazienki, Stark się ukrył; Mandaryn wszedł, mówiąc z brytyjskim akcentem. Stark zaskoczył go, trzymając Mandaryna na muszce, Stark był zaskoczony tchórzliwą reakcją terrorysty i zażądał odpowiedzi. Ku jego przerażeniu, Stark wkrótce dowiedział się, że "Mandaryn" nie był niczym więcej, jak postacią, graną przez aktora, Trevora Slattery'ego, który został wynajęty do roli; Slattery otrzymał nieskończoną ilość narkotyków i wszystkiego, czego sobie zażyczył, w zamian ponosząc winę za wybuchy. Osobą, która go zatrudniła, był Aldrich Killian, który potrzebował zatuszowania porażek programu Extremis. Stark jednak stracił przytomność, za sprawą Erika Savina, który wziął Starka za zakładnika. Zakładnik Killiana Będąc trzymanym w niewoli, Stark dowiedział się, że Maya Hansen pracowała dla A.I.M.; wykorzystała recepturę, którą on sam jej napisał, podczas upojenia alkoholowego, po wspólnie spędzonej nocy, aby lepiej ustabilizować Extremis. Stark zapomniał o równaniu, które dał jej będąc pijany, besztając ją za to, że straciła duszę; był z kobietą, która miała poczucie dobra i zła. Ich konwersacja została przerwana, kiedy pojawił się Aldrich Killian i wyjaśnił powodu, stojące za A.I.M., a także jak wdzięczny jest Starkowi, że trzeba rządzić chaosem zza kurtyny. Wyjaśniając mu, że jest mu wdzięczny za to, że zostawił go w Szwajcarii, gdyż dało mu to poczucie desperacji, które zmieniło jego życie, Killian przeszedł do omawiania roli Trevora Slattery'ego, uznając jego szczytową osobowość. Killian porównał przedstawienie Mandaryna przez Slattery'ego do stworzenia przez niego takiego terrorysty, jak Osama Bin Laden, czy Muammar Gaddafi, na których można zwalić winę. Zaznaczając jego pragnienie odczucia desperacji, Killian wyjawił, że pojmał Pepper Potts i aktualnie infekował ją Extremis; z życiem Potts w niebezpieczeństwie, jako że eksperyment może się skończyć porażką, Stark miałby pomóc ulepszyć Extremis dla niej, po czym Killian zaznaczył, jaki ból Potts teraz odczuwała. Podczas, gdy Stark starał się nie patrzeć na materiał wideo, na którym Potts cierpi, Killian okrytnie zadrwił sobie z niego, zaznaczając, że Potts była teraz poddana ryzyku eksplozji oraz zaoferował, że mu zapłaci za pomoc. Kiedy Hansen spróbowała pomóc mu, grożąc, że się zabije, pozbawiając Killiana jednego z głównych badaczy, Stark był świadkiem, jak Killian od niechcenia morduje Hansen bez wyrzutów sumienia. Kiedy Killian wychodził, Stark nazwał go maniakiem za zabicie Hansen, podczas gdy Killian nazwał się wizjonerem. Ucieczka Stark został pozostawiony razem z dwoma poplecznikami Aldricha Killiana, z których jeden zepsuł zegarek siostry Harleya Keenera. Kiedy dowiedział się o dokładną godzinę, Stark obliczył, że o tej porze kombinezon powinien być już naładowany i zaoferował poplecznikowi, z których jednego przezwał Kucykiem Ponypotwierdzenie, szansę na ucieczkę, wierząc, że pojawi się tu za parę sekund, aczkolwiek doprowadziło to do dziwnego okresu, w którym Stark oczekiwał na swój kombinezon, którego przybycie zajęło znacznie więcej czasu, niż się spodziewał. Powodem na to było to, że drzwi do stodoły Keenera były zamknięte na klucz, tym samym reszta kombinezonu była w pułapce. Wzywając swój Mark XLII aż z domu Keenera, Stark otrzymał jedną ze swoich rękawic, którą wykorzystał do zastrzelenia Kucyka Pony i uwolnienia się, po czym but przyczepił się do jego lewej nogi, żeby dać mu przewagę w walce ze wszystkimi ludźmi, choć Stark nadal pytał gdzie się podziewa reszta pancerza. Po uciecze z niewoli, Stark był zmuszony walczyć z kilkoma strażnikami z A.I.M., pomimo że dostał tylko rękę i nogę kombinezonu na czas walki i dowiedział się, że mocno to wpływało na to, jak mógł walczyć, gdyż starał się utrzymać kontrolę nad lotem, nosząc tylko części zbroi, które posiadał. Kiedy jeden strażnik złapał Starka od tyłu, Stark użył buta, żeby wystrzelić się w tył i powalić strażnika, w wyniku czego ukradł mu pistolet. Wkrótce Keener wypuścił wszystkie pozostałe części zbroi, niszcząc zamek sproszkowaną substancją, wiedząc, że Stark potrzebował swojego pancerza. Kiedy wszyscy strażnicy zostali pokonani, Stark przygotował się do zastrzelenia ostatniego, będąc zaskoczony, że szybko się poddał, twierdząc, że nienawidził pracy dla Killiana i A.I.M.. Reszta kombinezonu przybyła na miejsce i Stark wydostał się z obiektu. Powitał J.A.R.V.I.S.A., podczas gdy zobaczył odlatującą zbroję Iron Patriot, a jego kombinezonowi nie udało się wzlecieć. Ku zaskoczeniu Starka, natknął się na Jamesa Rhodesa, choć myślał, że jest w zbroi. Okazało się, że zbroję nosi Eric Savin, aby porwać prezydenta Matthew Ellisa. Potrzebując sposobu na pościg za Killianem, Stark przypomniał sobie o Trevorze Slatterym, po czym obudził go z kolejnego pijackiego otępienia. Szukając sposobu na ocalenie prezydenta przed porwaniem, Stark przypomniał sobie, że Slattery otrzymał także motorówkę od Killiana. Na pokładzie łodzi Slattery'ego, Stark zadzwonił do vice prezydenta Rodrigueza, żeby poinformować go, że prezydent Ellis miał zostać zaatakowany przez Iron Patriot, po czym Rodriguez poinformował Starka, że Ellis miał wsiąść na pokład Air Force One. Kiedy Rodriguez obiecał naprawić tę sytuację, Stark i Rhodes przedyskutowali, na kogo ocalenie będą mieć czas, Pepper Potts, czy prezydenta Ellisa, po czym Stark postanowił zdalnie sterować swoją zbroją, żeby ocalić dwójkę. Ratunek załogi Air Force One Aby ochronić prezydenta Matthew Ellisa, Stark zdalnie posterował swoją zbroją do Air Force One, gdzie Eric Savin zmusił już prezydenta Ellisa do założenia zbroi Iron Patriot i wysłał go z samolotu. Walcząc z Savinem, pancerz Iron Mana został na krótko wyłączony mocami Extremis Savina lecz Iron Man zdołał przestrzelić mu dziurę w klatce piersiowej i zabił go, lecz kosztowało go to zaczęcie rozpadania się samolotu. Ku swojemu przerażeniu, Iron Man był świadkiem, jak wszyscy pasażerowie na pokładzie zostali wyssani z samolotu przez dziurę, spowodowaną przez bombę, którą umieścił Savin, i spadali teraz kilkaset metrów nad ziemią. Kiedy wszyscy inni spadali, Iron Man wyleciał z Air Force One, tuż zanim eksplodował, pytając J.A.R.V.I.S.A. o to, jak mógłby ich wszystkich uratować, kiedy ten poinformował go, że Mark XLII nie może utrzymać tylu ludzi na raz. Nie mając czasu do stracenia, Iron Man złapał za rękę Heather i powiedziała jej, żeby złapała za rękę kogokolwiek innego, wyjaśniając, że wyśle jej falę elektryczną przez ciało, żeby ich nie puściła. Iron Man uratował dwóch innych pasażerów, nurkując niżej, żeby zebrać pozostałych, kiedy czas szybko mu się kończył, a ziemia była coraz bliżej. Tworząc ludzki łańcuch, chwytając wszystkich innych, kiedy każdy był podłączony, Iron Man zanurkował po ostatniego pasażera. Kiedy wszyscy byli podłączeni, Iron Man użył swoich sterów strumieniowych, żeby dać im więcej wysokości, po czym upuścił ich do rzeki, na bezpiecznej wysokości. Kiedy ludzie wiwatowali, Iron Man upewnił się, że wszyscy są bezpieczni i skomplementował ich, po czym zawrócił się, żeby wrócić na łódź i uratować Pepper Potts. Aczkolwiek, kiedy Iron Man nie patrzył, zbroja zderzyła się z ciężarówką, rozpadając się na mnóstwo małych fragmentów na jezdni. Nadal siedząc na łodzi, Stark zdjął zestaw słuchawkowy teleobecności do zbroi Iron Mana: Mark XLII, po czym poinformował Jamesa Rhodesa, że naprawdę udało mu się uratować pasażerów. Kiedy ruszali dalej i przygotowywali się do znalezienia Potts i Aldricha Killiana, Stark został poinformowany przez J.A.R.V.I.S.A., że oczyszczenie jego rezydencji na Malibu w końcu pozwoliło mu na reaktywowanie Żelaznego Legionu, więc Stark rozkazał J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I. wysłać ich do siebie, gotowych na następną bitwę z żołnierzami Killiana. Bitwa na Norco Stark i James Rhodes w końcu wyśledzili Aldricha Killiana w skonfiskowanym zbiornikowcu, zwanym Norco,'' ''gdzie zamierzał zabić prezydenta Matthew Ellisa w telewizji na żywo. Zakradając się, zostali zaatakowani przez kilku żołnierzy Extremis. Stark strzelił z pistoletu na żołnierzy, ale nie był w stanie ich zatrzymać, z powodu kiepskiego cela, z czego Rhodes sobie drwił. Zdejmując światł z dalekiego dystansu, Rhodes szybko udowodnił, że jest lepszym snajperem, jako że należy do Armed Forces, co mocno irytowało Starka. Widząc, że żołnierze mają przewagę liczebną, Stark wezwał Żelazny Legion na pomoc, z ktorych wszyscy byli kontrolowani przez J.A.R.V.I.S.A., z wyjątkiem Marka XLII, który spóźniał się po próbie uratowania prezydenta w Air Force One. Rhodes spojrzał z podziwem jak wszystkie pancerze przyleciały razem i ustawiły się w szeregu, oczekując rozkazów Starka. Radując się swoimi osiągnięciami, Stark zażyczył J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I. wesołych świąt, po czym wysłał wszystkie pancerze w bój, karząc im celować w żołnierzy Extremis z ekstremalną krzywdą. Stark obserwował rozwój bitwy, rozkazując Markowi XXXVIII podtrzymać platformę pod nimi, oraz Markowi XVII pomóc Markowi XXXV w walce. Stark założył kombinezon Mark XXXIII i przygotował się polecieć w bój, podczas gdy Rhodes poprosił o własną zbroję na czas walki. Jednak Stark wyjawił, że pancerze były zakodowane tylko na niego, tym samym wysyłając Marka XVII, by zabrał Rhodesa znaleźć zarówno prezydenta Ellisa, jak i zbroję Iron Patriot, co wielce poirytowało Rhodesa. Następnie Stark poleciał przez pole bitwy w poszukiwaniu Pepper Potts, aby mógł ją zabrać z miejsca walki w bezpieczne miejsce. Podczas gdy jego kombinezony prowadziły bój ze wszystkimi żołnierzami Extremis, podczas którego kilka pancerzy zostało rozerwanych przez wzmocnionych żołnierzy, Iron Man w końcu znalazł Potts nienaruszoną pod ruinami po ostatniej eksplozji. Iron Man zadrwił z niej, że wszystko to się dzieje, bo spędzała czas z Mayą Hansen, w czasie gdy próbował ją wyciągnąć bez naruszenia struktury, która mogłaby się zawalić i ją zmiażdżyć. Wyciągając rękę, Iron Man i Potts byli w stanie się chwycić. Jednak zanim Stark zdołał uwolnić Potts, niespodziewanie zaatakował go Aldrich Killian i uszkodził reaktor łukowy pancerza. Przybijając Iron Mana do podłoża, Killian zaczął powoli przepalać się palcem przez kombinezon, mówiąc Starkowi, żeby zamknął oczy i zginął. Nie chcąc się jednak poddać, Stark został zmuszony odciąć rękę Killianowi ukrytym w pancerzu ostrzem, po czym nadal czerwona, gorąca, oddzielona ręka Killiana przepaliła się przez podłogę pod Potts. Widząc, że Potts jest w potrzasku i jest spychana na krawędź, Stark przebiegł po polu bitwy i zażądał od J.A.R.V.I.S.A. nowego kombinezonu. Kiedy biegł przez Norco, Starkowi nie udało się dostać nowego pancerza i został poinformowany, że Rhodes i uratowany prezydent Ellis udają się w bezpieczne miejsce. Po utrzymaniu wszystkich żołnierzy Extremis na dystans, Stark zaczął doganiać Potts i przeskoczył z jednej platformy na drugą, żeby się do niej dostać. Dostając się tak blisko jak mógł, Stark nadal nie mył do końca w stanie dosięgnąć Potts i błagał ją, żeby sama wyciągnęła do niego rękę, kiedy ten trzymał ją wyciągniętą tak daleko, jak mógł, żeby próbować ocalić jej życie. Aczkolwiek, wtedy Stark został zmuszony obserwować w zupełnym przerażeniu, jak wstrząs platformy, na której się znajdowała, spowodował, że nie zdołała go złapać i spadła do dołu z ogniem kilkadziesiąt metrów pod nim na pewną śmierć. Stark obserwował z zupełnym wyniszczeniem na to, jak nie udało mu się ochronić jedynej osoby, bez której nie mógł żyć. Ostateczna rozgrywka z Killianem Podczas, gdy Stark ciągle patrzył ze zgrozą, pojawił się Aldrich Killian i zadrwił ze Starka, twierdząc, że gdyby był na miejscu Starka, złapałby Pepper Potts. Rozwścieczony, Stark pobiegł naprzód, by rozpocząć finałową walkę z Killianem. Kiedy Killian wyskoczył w powietrze, by uderzyć Starka, ten zanurkował pod niego i założył zbroję Mark XVI. Nawet ze swoim pancerzem, Tony uznał, że Killian jest lepszym bojownikiem, a sytuacja jeszcze się pogorszyła, zważywszy na zdolności Extremis Killiana, które pozwalały mu na spenetrowanie każdej zbroi z względną łatwością, używając swoich gorących, czerwonych pięści do przecięcia się przez metalowy pancerz i próbując zabić Iron Mana. Kiedy ich bitwa trwała, Iron Man robił wszystko, żeby unieszkodliwić Killiana lecz okazało się, że znosił i leczył każdy jego cios, a jego siła także przewyższała Starka, będąc zdolnym nawet do oderwania części zbroi z jego lewej ręki i uleczenia się ze złamania lewej ręki, kiedy zderzyły się ich pięści. Kiedy znowu został przybity, Iron Man ponownie wyszedł z kombinezonu, żeby uniknąć płonącej pięści Killiana. Wystrzeliwując się z brzegu platformy, Iron Man założył Marka XL w locie i ponownie zaatakował Killiana. Iron Man zaniósł Killiana po polu bitwy lecz nadal nie był w stanie go zmęczyć, kiedy wszystkie próby powstrzymania Killiana kończyły się spotkaniem z jego lepszymi umiejętnościami walki, po czym jego zbroja ponownie została pocięta na kawałki całą mocą Extremis Killiana, przy czym Killian prawie nie odciął nogi Iron Mana w pewnym momencie, po czym w końcu był w stanie zyskać przewagę. Iron Man był w stanie uniknąć śmierci, po raz kolejny uciekając ze swojego kombinezonu parę sekund przed rozerwaniem go przez Killiana gołymi rękami, ciężko spadając na plecy na platformę poniżej. Stojąc samemu na platformie, Stark, teraz bez pancerza, gdyż reszta Żelaznego Legionu była zajęta rozkazem Starka, żeby zniszczyć wszystkich żołnierzy Extremis Killiana, oczekiwał przybycia Marka XLII lecz wkrótce zrzedła mu mina, gdy ten znowu się rozbił i po raz kolejny się rozpadł. Zaskoczony nieudaną próbą założenia kolejnej zbroi i kontynuacji walki Starka, Killian drwiąco przemówił do Starka, że nie zasługiwał Pepper Potts i twierdził, że był blisko uczynienia jej idealnej w jego oczach, wstrzykując jej Extremis. Stark powiedział Killianowi, że ma rację co do tego, że nie zasługiwał na nią, ale mylił się, gdyż ona już była idealna, po czym wysłał Marka XLII na Killiana, zamykając go ze wszystkimi sterami strumieniowymi włączonymi na pełną moc, przybijając go do ściany. Kiedy Killian krzyczał w złości, że pozornie został pokonany, Stark rozkazał J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I. pozwolić zbroi na autodestrukcję, podczas gdy ten uciekł. Nurkując w dół platformy, Stark uniknął masywnego wybuchu za nim, który pozornie zniszczył Killiana raz na zawsze. Kiedy kula ognia nadal rosła i zniszczyła większą część Norco, Stark wezwał Marka XV, żeby go złapał, kiedy ten skakał w bezpieczne miejsce, po czym pancerz poniósł klęskę po drodze w dół, rozbijając się o platformę, powodując, że Stark musiał lądować awaryjnie, ledwo unikając wszystkich płomieni i gruzów, które leciały za nim po eksplozji. Zniszczenie kombinezonów Leżąc na ziemi, Stark obserwował, jak hełm Marka XLII spada do ognia przed nim, po czym zostaje zniszczony. Nagle, Aldrich Killian wyszedł z płomieni z większością swojej skóry zniszczonej, widocznie poza zdolnościami rekonstrukcji Extremis, jednak nadal zamierzał zabić Starka. Stark był pozbawiony mocy i zdany na łaskę Killiana, który nazwał siebie Mandarynem, mówiąc, że był nim od początku. Podczas tego ogłoszenia, Pepper Potts, której udało się przeżyć dzięki Extremis w jej organizmie, powaliła Killiana wielką metalową rurą, co odebrało Starkowi mowę. Zbroja Mark IX zleciała w dół w bojowym nastawieniu. Starkowi nie udało się powiedzieć J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I., żeby przerwał atak. Następnie Potts odskoczyła przed strzałem, po czym przebiła kombinezon, wyrywając mu rękę. Stark obserwował, jak Potts odrzuciła Killiana w tył, rzuciła w niego pociskiem i zniszczyła go strzałem z repulsora. Kiedy Killian i wszyscy żołnierze Extremis zginęli na dobre, Stark podszedł do zmieszanej Potts, której zajęło minutę zdanie sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobiła, będąc pod wpływem Extremis, nazywając to gwałtownym. Stark i Potts dokuczyli sobie o tym, że Stark myślał, że nie żyje, podczas gdy ona zażartowała, że jest teraz większym, gorętszym popaprańcem niż on. Stark przeprosił Potts i obiecał jej znaleźć lek, żartując, że jego związki zawsze były popaprane. Stark, widząc, że Potts nadal martwi się o ich wspólną przyszłość, postanowił dać jej teraz wczesny świąteczny prezent i w końcu rozkazał J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I. zniszczyć wszystkie pozostałe zbroje Żelaznego Legionu operacją: Protokół Domówka. Otoczeni przez subtelne, przypominające fajerwerki wybuchy na niebie, dwójka objęła się, po czym Stark zapytał, czy Potts podobał się występ, na co ona odpowiedziała, że tak bardzo, jak on przyjmował życie bez takiej obsesji z bycia Iron Mana. Tymczasowa emerytura Krok dalej Stark był w stanie wykorzystać swoje rozległe zasoby, by wyleczyć Pepper Potts, usuwając jej moce, jak obiecał; teraz nie trzeba było się martwić o jej wybuchowy koniec. Dwa dni później, Stark przeszedł operację od doktora Wu, który usunął odłamki z jego serca, które otrzymał w trakcie jego porwania przez Dziesięć Pierścieni kilka lat wcześniej i na zawsze zakończył ryzyko utraty przez nie życia. Użył odłamków, usuniętych przez doktora Wu do zrobienia naszyjnika, który podarował Potts; ironicznie, był to prezent od serca, który symbolizował jego poświęcenie jej i koniec z byciem Iron Manem. Od zniszczenia rezydencji Tony'ego Starka przez Aldricha Killiana o Erika Savina, Stark i Potts przeprowadzili się wspólnie do Stark Tower, którą teraz przeprojektował i zmienił jej nazwę na Avengers Tower, w gotowości w razie, gdyby znów musiał na powrót dołączyć do Avengers, żeby znów ocalić razem świat. Wracając do ruin swojego domu, Stark wrzucił swój reaktor łukowy do oceanu, ogłaszając, że nadal jest Iron Manem. Zabrał pozostałości po Dum-E i U do naprawy. Stark odszedł od spraw superbohaterskich na przynajmniej rok lecz kontynuował swoją pracę jako konsultant T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i prowadzenie Stark Industries. Zaczął pomagać T.A.R.C.Z.Y. tworząc technologię repulsorową do ich trzech nowych Helicarrierów, aby uniknąć kwestii, która wydarzyła się podczas ataku na Helicarrier. Sesja terapeutyczna W wyniku bitwy z Aldrichem Killianem i całego stresu, który znosił od bitwy o Nowy Jork, Stark opowiedział całą historię Bruce'owi Bannerowi w Avengers Tower. Ku wielkiej irytacji Starka, Banner zasnął w trakcie opowieści, mówiąc swojemu przyjacielowi, że nie jest takim doktorem. Stark zignorował jego komentarz, po czym zaczął opowiadać więcej historii ze swojego życia, co osłupiło Bannera, który dalej poszedł spać. Projekt Insight Tony Stark został umieszczony na liście potencjalnych celów Projektu Insight przez HYDRĘ. Na szczęście, Kapitan Ameryka był w stanie powstrzymać HYDRĘ w samą porę, żeby ocalić wszystkie zamierzane ofiary HYDRY. W wyniku upadku T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Stark wynajął Marię Hill, wykorzystując swoją armię prawników, żeby ją chronić, aby pomogła mu uzupełnić pustkę, pozostawioną przez nieobecność T.A.R.C.Z.Y. prywatyzując obronę globalną. W wyniku powrotu HYDRY, drużyna Avengers została odtworzona, a Iron Man się do niej zapisał. Atak na bazę HYDRY Kiedy ściagali aktualnego przywódcę HYDRY, barona Wolfganga von Struckera, odtworzeni Avengersi weszli w konflikt z doktor Jensen w Sudanie, gdyż używała uzbrojenia Chitauri. Pracując jako drużyna, Avengersi pokonali Jensen. Z pomocą Phila Coulsona i nowo odbudowanej T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Iron Man i inni Avengersi zaatakowali bazę badawczą HYDRY barona Struckera, by walczyć z przywództwem HYDRY. Podczas gdy inni Avengersi walczyli z żołnierzami na ziemi, Iron Man pracował nad niszczeniem ochrony bazy, żeby uzyskać do niej dostęp dla drużyny. Kiedy Iron Man przeklął podczas walki, Kapitan Ameryka powiedział mu, żeby uważał na język, co wielce zdumiało Iron Mana. Kiedy ludzie z Sokovii stali się celem wszystkich dział Struckera, Iron Man rozkazał J.A.R.V.I.S.O.W.I. wysłać Żelazny Legion, aby zabrać niewinnych ludzi z powrotem do ich bezpiecznych domów. Wkrótce Iron Man zdołał wyłączyć ochronę i wszedł do bazy; unieszkodliwiając wszystkich żołnierzy barona Struckera z łatwością. Kiedy był już w środku, Iron Man zabił doktora Lista, który próbował usunąć swoje akta i uciec korytarzami. Zdejmując Marka XLIII, Stark przeskanował pomieszczenie, aby znaleźć ukryte przejście, mając nadzieję na znalezienie wszystkie tajne eksperymenty Struckera i Lista, kiedy został poinformowany, że Sokole Oko został ciężko ranny podczas bitwy. Kiedy Kapitanowi Ameryce udało się złapać barona Struckera, Stark zlokalizował w piwnicy olbrzymiego lewiatana, którego HYDRA ukradła po bitwie o Nowy Jork oraz Berło, które ostatnio widziano w rękach T.A.R.C.Z.Y., po odebraniu go Lokiemu. Kiedy Stark patrzył na Berło i przygotował się, by je zabrać do aresztu Avengers, Wanda Maximoff podkradła się za niego i dała mu wizję przyszłości swoimi mocami. W wizji, Stark zobaczył, jak Avengersi leżą martwi po tajemniczej bitwie przeciwko potężnemu wrogowi. Kiedy Stark zbadał pole bitwy, zobaczył śmierć swoich kolegów z drużyny, z tarczą Kapitana Ameryki, która leżała przełamana w pół. Podchodząc do Steve'a Rogersa, Stark został zaskoczony, kiedy ten chwycił go za rękę, mówiąc im, że Stark mógł ocalić ich przed śmiercią. Stark spojrzał w górę i zobaczył lewiatany i Chitauri, kierujących się na Ziemię przez portal w kosmosie. Wstrząśnięty tym, co zobaczył, Maximoff pozwoliła Starkowi odzyskać Berło, wiedząc, że jego moc w końcu doprowadzi do jego upadku. Nie wiedząc, że jest obserwowany przez Maximoff i jej brata bliźniaka, Pietra Maximoffa, Stark przejął rękawicę marka XLIII i użył jej do zabrania Berła, pierwotnie planując zwrócić je Thorowi, aby zabrał je do Asgardu, aby utrzymać Ziemię bezpieczną przed jego mocą lecz Stark miał już nowe pomysły, nad jego wykorzystaniem.Kategoria:Postacie (Iron Man) Kategoria:Postacie (Iron Man 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Iron Man 3) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers) Kategoria:Postacie (Avengers: Czas Ultrona) Kategoria:Postacie (Incredible Hulk) Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Pracownicy Stark Industries Kategoria:Pracownicy TARCZ-y